Choices No One Should Make
by Amme Moto
Summary: Revan's back and her group and Exile's have to team up for a while to defeat the new Sith threat. This time, Revan's holding the precious secrets, and they're causing the Sith to restlessly hunt her and her friends. CarthXRevan, ExileXAtton
1. Found You! Uh, So

**Chapter One: Found You! Uh…So….**

The exile ran through the streets of Nar Shadaa, ignoring the pouring rain and the complaints from her two friends she had chosen to come with her, Atton and Mira. She was using her arms to help her run, and her pretty blonde short hair was now in pieces and stuck down to her head. Her Makutai robes were enduring the rain quite well, since she had worn them through worse things.

"Eh, Reese? Why are we running so fast through the pounding rain?" Atton asked, covering his eyes so they wouldn't get blurry.

"Can't explain that right now, I just know something's out there, though." The exile answered. She grabbed a hold of a light pole and used it to make a sharp turn into the Refugee Sector.

Ever since Reese and the others had gotten through with Nar Shadaa and found the Jedi Master they needed, the Exchange had totally laid off of the Refugees. Instead, the walking squid had left everything to Goto and left the Exchange.

"How much longer do we have to run?" Mira asked. "We're going to get sick!"

"No we won't; trust me on this! We're almost there!" Reese ran passed all of the refugees who were getting soaked in the rain as well and bolted into the building.

She didn't stop running once she was in the building, she went faster. There was something on this planet, something she knew well, but she couldn't place her finger on it. But she knew it well enough to know it was in trouble. And she cared about it enough to run for her life.

She ran into the Serrocco area of the sector and stopped running.

"Ah! Thank you!" Atton laid his hands on his knees and began breathing.

"Wait, don't you hear that, Atton?" Mira asked. "Listen past the rain."

"She's right, Atton. Listen. That's it!" Reese began running again.

"It's just lightsaber sounds. Wait—another Jedi?" Atton took off after Reese.

Reese pulled out her two lightsabers and ran towards the battle of six on one. Six people with vibroblades against a hooded someone with two lightsabers, and the lightsabers were greatly succeeding.

"Hey!" Reese shouted. "That's not nice." She jumped into the battle and began fighting off the people too.

"We'll help!" Atton turned on his double-bladed lightsaber and joined the fight, slashing at anything. Mira didn't say anything, she just came in.

Finally the six people were beaten down to the ground and vandalized.

"Thanks a lot for your help—" The woman's voice stopped as she took off her hood and shook out her long brown hair. "G-General?"

Reese went pale at the woman's face. She stWillowred the next words.

"R-Revan? I-Is that you?" The woman nodded. She added, "By Becca's Blade!"

The two hugged and began talking.

"How have you been after the Wars? I was so worried after you left!"

"I'd have thought you'd've been worried about my power more than my welfare."

"Well you can't fight with a dead Jedi, that's what I always say. But I did worry about you."

"I wandered around for the longest time!"

"I know, I heard. I even saw you once. You weren't in a condition to talk, though."

"Hey!" Atton screamed. "I'd hate to stop the little love-fest, but it's raining."

"No problem." Revan said, smiling. She pressed a button on her wrist watch and said, "Transit back."

The four people disappeared in a blink of an eye. They appeared back in front of the Ebon Hawk.

"There we are." Revan turned around and faced the ship. "By Becca's Blade," She stuttered. "Where did you get this ship, General?"

"We stole it to get off of the Peragus Mining Field." Reese answered. "Along with a little T3 unit that—"

"T! He's alive!" Revan ran into the ship.

"Hey! That's our ship!" Atton screamed, following. Reese and Mira followed too.

"T?" Revan's voice rang through the ship. "T3-M4? Where are you?"

"Excuse me, who are you?" The Disciple asked, standing her way.

"My name is Willow, now move aside." She said.

"I thought you name was—" Atton tried to say.

"It depends on when they knew me, really." Revan said.

"I like that name too, though." Reese placed a hand on her chin and rubbed it.

"Yeah, me too." Revan smiled again.

A blaster dropped as Mondalore came out of the main hold.

"No way…." He said. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Candorous?" Revan squealed. "You're alright! I haven't seen you in _years!_"

"Mandalore, you know her?" Atton, Mira, and Disciple asked.

"Of course I do!" Mandalore sounded insulted. "She used to own this ship! I helped her steal it from Davik. What a time that was…."

Beeping came from behind Mandalore as T3-M4 pushed through the crowd.

"I knew it!" Revan knelt down and hugged the machine. "I knew you'd be here! I knew it! Are you ok? Had the General treated you well?"

The machine beeps its answer, making Revan smile.

"I knew she would. She's a good person like that."

"Query: Is there some reason as to why everyone is crowded around the entrance?"

Revan pushed past Disciple and followed the voice to HK-47.

"Excited Exclamatory: Master! Where have you been all this time? Do you know why I was shut down all of a sudden back then?" The droid asked.

"You were shut down? By who? Did any data get destroyed?" Revan asked.

"Bemused Answer: My assassination protocols were shut down, but that's nothing _you _can't fix, master." HK said.

"Revan, you were HK-47's master? Why didn't he tell me that?" Reese asked.

"You're Revan?" Disciple and Bao-Dur, who had just arrived, asked at the same time.

"The one and only." Revan bowed. She stood up and thought about something. "Well, I shouldn't keep you waiting. I've got to get to Corousant."

"That's where we were heading when Reese made us stop and go back to Nar Shadaa because she felt something." Atton sulked.

"So you're staying with us!" Reese grabbed a hold of her superior's arm. "If we're going to the same place, then there's no need to split up!"

"I won't be much of a burden?" Revan asked.

"No, not at all! And you can explain that navi-computer to us; it's been giving us trouble since we got the thing started." Bao-Dur insisted.

"Alright then," Revan said. "I'll stay."

THE END!

Alright, I know it's a little shaky, but I made in two hours! n.n I'll peel out the next chapter soon! Please review!


	2. Reminiscing

Ok, A/N: I changed the names to the Exile is Reese and Revan is Willow. n.n Okay? Yay!

**Chapter Two: Reminiscing**

"Are you sure you don't mind me staying here?" Revan walked with Reese through the ship and into one of the quarter areas. The bluish-green texture of the ship reminded Revan of all the times she had spent with her friends, and how guilty she had felt to let them all go….

"No, it's not a problem. Plus, there's a reason we're going to Coruscant…." Reese rounded the corner of the ship and met the bewildered face of Visas Marr.

"Master, I was wondering wha—" Visas eyed Revan and her hands instantly lashed out to reach her two lightsabers. Revan pushed Reese out of the way of the assault and pulled her own lightsabers out to parry. "What are you doing, Revan? Get away from my Master!"

"Hey! Now wait just a minute, Kid!" The confused woman stepped back, blocking another lethal attack. Visas let go and slashed her orange lightsaber at Revan's legs, making her jump into the air. Then she sent her green lightsaber flying at Revan's chest. Very quickly, Revan pulled herself backwards so she was falling to the ground head first. Once on the ground, she scrambled up and knocked Visas's sabers out of her hands.

"Wait! Visas!" Reese ran back into the room, pulling out her own lightsabers and clashing them with Revan's, who had one of her flaring purple sabers up to Visas's neck. The poor Miraluka was on her knees and sweating pools out of her pours. Her veil was messed up and giving leeway to one eye, which was a light gray color with no iris or pupil at all.

Revan was out of breath and seemed to be fighting with herself on what she should do. She didn't want to fight, but this lady just attacked her out of nowhere! Not that that had been the first time something like that happened, but it was still a surprise.

"Why did you attack me?" Revan asked, panting between pauses. "That's not the Visas I remember! The one I saw with Nihilus… while he trying to rip my innards apart…."

"What?" Reese and Visas said simultaneously. Revan sighed, re-constricting her sabers and falling onto a bed, chuckling.

"You can ask Candorous. He was there that time. So were Carth and Bastilla, as well as all the others. We were on one of our Republic missions when he found us. He forced me into a battle with him." She acted like just _sitting _on the bed was boring her, and used her Force powers to flip herself upside down.

"I remember that time." Visas said. "I watched from afar. You angered me so much. You let him go after you cut him down. Why did you not kill him when you had the chance? You could've prevented a lot of pain across the world!"

"Well, for two reasons." Revan placed two fingers in the air and winked playfully and happily, sitting upright once more, but then began twirling her long, rich brown hair. "One, I was too weak both physically and emotionally. The second reason was because I realized he still had a destiny. I was not meant to kill him."

"I suppose in a small way, it's good." Reese sat down next to Revan. "We met Carth after we killed him,"

"Master, are Revan's Carth and the Carth we work for the same?" Visas sat back down into her meditation mode, fixing her veil to cover her eyes.

"What?" Revan looked from Visas to Reese. Her eyebrows were considerably raised and her eyes widened, showing off her hazel opals. "General, you work for Carth?"

"Work _with _Carth," Reese corrected. "He refused to let us go after you into the Unknown Regions, so he allowed us help the Republic grow back together. As a matter of fact," Reese took a quick breath, blowing out all of the nervousness in her. "After our last mission, he told us to meet him at… Coruscant."

Revan did a multitude of things. One was fall off the bed. She screeched a little yelp while falling, and once she was on the floor she began laughing. Visas stood up and stepped away from the hysterical woman.

"Are you serious?" She said between laughs, holding her ribs. "Carth Onasi is on Coruscant? Wow, didn't think I'd hit two birds with one stone,"

"You mean, you weren't headed there for Carth?" Visas asked, sitting down farther away from Revan.

"Actually, I was going to Coruscant for a different reason. I need to find a girl. Her name is Masa. Remember her?" Revan's voice perked up as she sat upright.

"Masa…. You mean—" Reese raised her eyebrows and her tone dropped dramatically. "That—that _girl_? Didn't you and Malak... You know…. Train her?"

Revan was silent for a time. She frowned, pulling her hair back and tying it into its old spot, letting the rest of the long hair flow down her back.

"We'll talk about this later, without others around." Revan stood up and walked out of the room and rounded into the main hold. She strolled towards the center and slid her fingers across the oh-so-familiar buttons that had millions of jobs.

"Nervous Query: Master, may I have a word with you?"

Revan didn't turn, didn't jump, didn't look away. She kept her eyes on the buttons, remembering talking to all the Admirals and Vandar on them. She could almost sense them.

"Uh, sure H." She looked away from the memory board and scanned her droid friend. His red armor was very rusty, she made a mental note to fix that when she got the time.

"Apologetic Clarification: Master, I was not being completely honest when I said that _all_ of my assassin protocols had been destroyed. I said that around the meatbags so they'd believe it." HK-47 didn't talk until he had herded his master into an empty room.

"Oh, and you did a good job of it, too. You've been great, H." Revan patted her droid on her back, making him sequence a wheeze. "So what exactly did you lose?"

"Answer: I have seemed to lose control of my motor skill, Master. And my use of a blaster had lessened since you left."

"Well, I'll fix you right up. Let me get some things from the storage room." Revan winked and walked back into the main hold.

"Hey, Ms. Dark Lord of the Sith." Mira was standing in the storage room, her arms crossed and a frown on her face. "Looking for something?"

"Yeah," Revan instinctively shot back. "A wrench, a hammer, a shovel, and wire cutters." She pointed out two fingers and pushed them in and out together, making them look like scissors.

"You think you're _that_ great?" Mira sounded purely shocked. "Please, I've lived in Nar Shadaa and with the Mandalorians my whole life. I've beaten you by far."

"Yeah, you ever try holding the Republic by its throat and convert Jedi to Sith in only three years, then turn all of that around in a year and a half?" Revan stalked over to the cabinet and pulled out what instruments she would need.

"Not lately, but I was thinking we could team up and start one. You ready to fall again?" Mira was joking, of course, but Revan just smiled.

"Sorry, I think you have to be smarter than the lightsaber to do that, my friend. You see how that cuts you out entirely?" She closed the cabinet door and turned to leave.

"Watch that mouth of yours, Sith." Mira seethed. "Sooner or later, my blaster'll be in it."

Revan ignored the empty threat and skipped out of the room.

"You know, I heard that conversation back there, Revan." Mical (Disciple) was leaning on the med bay door, watching Revan.

"And you know you're supposed to call me Willow." Revan was quick to reply. "Helps me keep my memories separate, you know?" Mical just laughed at her.

"You shouldn't egg her on," He scolded. "It's not nice."

"Yes, but what if I just like toying with people? Pulling the little bitty strings one-by-one until I find the right one to pull at the right time can be such a pleasure." Revan whipped her hair back flirtingly and smiled. Then she made a visual example of the "little bitty strings being pulled one-by-one."

"Yeah, that sounds familiar." Mical smirked. Revan rolled her eyes and wandered back to HK-47, where she found Bao-Dur.

"Hello, Mech." She smiled. "All through the war I never learned your name."

"My name is Bao-Dur, ma'am." Though he's a Zabrak with almost no color except for the grayish, you could tell he was feeling intimidated. Revan shook her hand towards him.

"You can call me Willow, you know." She said as softly as she could. "There's no need for ma'am. No one's called me that since—well, the last time I saw someone before I left known space. Never mind that. You want to help me take a look into H?"

"I was hoping you'd ask. The silly machine was always refusing for me to look at him and fine-tune him. He'd always say something like 'My master is the only one that can work on my innards, Zabrak meatbag.'" Bao said calmly.

"Ha! That sounds like him." Revan smiled.

"Unexpected addendum: Master! Must he?" HK-47 sounded appalled that someone other than his master was going to be working on him.

"You'll be fine, Bao knows what he's doing, and we all know I certainly know what to do." Revan winked at her droid. The red armored machine sighed and resigned.

"Alright,"

Bao and Revan opened up his chest to find everything in the wrong spots. The red wires were mixed with the green, and the datapad information was stuck in the vocal system.

"We've got a lot of work cut out for us." Bao cracked his knuckles and they set to work.

"Necessary remarks of pain: Ow! Master, that's—no! No, don't touch that! That's my—don't touch that, either! You're going to kill by the time you get this right," HK-47 kept telling them they were doing something wrong. Bao grabbed a hold of a wire and yanked it out of its socket, making sparks going everywhere and HK's rambling's stop.

"That's the one I was looking for!" He murmured to himself. Revan smiled.

After a while Bao and Revan had re-done many things. Revan worked on his assassination skills by herself while Bao took care of the armor.

Revan lost track of the time. At first, after she finished fixing the assassin techniques, she attempted to locate the vocal wires, because they'd thrown them somewhere else into HK's system. Once she had that taken care of she had to re-shine his armor and help Bao-Dur give him upgrades.

"There you go. You're as good as new." Bao rubbed the oil off of his hands with a handkerchief. "If you need anymore help just give me a call, I'll be around here somewhere."

"Thanks!" Revan hugged Bao tightly. Then she let go and elbowed HK in the ribs. "Say 'thank you', HK."

"Forced Acknowledgement: Thank you, Bao-Dur, for the upgrades." HK was seething through his wires, and you could almost see the cyber acid leaking from his vocal distributor.

"You're quite welcome, HK-47." Bao-Dur bowed and left the room.

"Unnecessary addendum: I didn't think he would leave sooner." The now upgraded machine crossed his arms. Revan slung one of her arms around his neck and placed weight on him.

"Come on, HK, let's find T. We've got some things to discuss."

THE END!

This took me a while to write. The next chapter will be better! n.n Review please!


	3. Atton and Exile Talk

Alright, I'm adding ExileXAtton fluff in this chapter, and I changed something in the first chapter. She doesn't say "Oh my other word" anymore; she says "By Bacca's Blade" Is that better? Ok!

**Chapter Three: Atton and Exile Talk**

An assortment of beeps and whizzes filled the clean air of Kreia's old meditation room as the oh-so-resourceful utility droid known as T3-M4 wheeled in speedily, shutting the door behind him.

"Hi, T!" Revan sidled up to her old friend and nudged him. "What have you been up to?"

T3's answer came in chimes and whooping sounds as his blaster popped up and down for emphasis.

"Query: Is it even _possible _to save the ship four times in one hour from one little engine? Is ours really that messed up?" HK sounded slightly agitated as it moved its hands and fingers impatiently.

"That's ok!" Revan smiled at her friends and patted T3 on his weapon holder. Her voice dropped dramatically and she sat on the bed, pulling her long hair out from under her. "We really need to talk. About us, about my last mission, and about what we're going to do now."

**Coruscant:**

Bastila Shan sat with her legs crossed and her hands resting on her knees. There was a new emotion bubbling within her. One that she had felt before, but had been silenced after--

Well, after _she_ left.

She couldn't place what the feeling was, or even what it meant, but she knew it was somehow connected with the ex-Sith Lord who used to walk with her.

_Maybe, _she thought, _maybe she's-- no. I can't think like that. She would have already come back if it was her._

But it was the same thing: it actually felt like Willow Sana-- Revan, if others prefer it-- was actually back inside Republic Space. Bastila couldn't ignore it very easily.

_But it isn't Willow. The poor girlmust still be out in Unknown Regions..._

Sadness crashed into Bastila, knocking her over harshly. Tears streamed down her face unwillingly, and she couldn't pull back on the helplessness that overwhelmed her.

Well, at least it cleared up one of her thoughts: Revan had come back.

No one else could shoot an emotion that clearly to her before, and this confirmed her first feelings of the bond reopening itself.

Bastila wearily got up off of the ground, her legs termbling, and began a weak run out of the room.

"Carth!" She shouted, running over to his office, which was almost next door.

She found the man where he would always be unless he was needed: on the balcony. He would watch for incoming ships, and though he never told anyone, he was secretly waiting for Revan to return.

"What is it, Bastila?" He asked her.

"Carth, Revan has--" She stopped as a shadow loomed over them. She looked up.

She barely had time to get her lightsaber out when the Sith surrounded them.

**In the pilot's area:**

He leaned in his chair with his feet resting slightly off from all the buttons, as not to disturb anything. His hands were very strategically kneaded through his chocolate—almost black—hair, and his eyes were indeed closed tightly. But of all things he could be at that time, Atton Rand was definitely not asleep.

The pilot Padawan sighed heavily, pulling his hands down out of his hair and onto his face. There was no need to even _act _like he was watching where the ship was going—not that it was on the screen. The screen that usually held the position of their ship was blank, a black pool of darkness like the bottom of a well.

He was too preoccupied with this new predicament he had on his hands: his old master was now on his ship.

"That's how wrinkles get started, you know?" Atton jumped slightly, moving his hands off of his face and find the blonde exile staring him in the face. He lifted his feet off of the counter and carefully around the buttons that controlled the ship.

"Hey, Reese," He said dully, hunching over and resting his elbows on his knees. Reese's face dropped slightly at the dry tone Atton had.

"What's wrong, Atton?" She sat down in the copilot seat and faced him. "What's bugging you?"

"Nothing is _bugging _me." Atton lied, throwing up unnecessary pazaak defenses in his mind. He received a slap in the arm from his Jedi friend.

"I'm sure," She smirked. "If you don't tell me, I'll guess." Her threat was a wishful joke at best, and both of them knew it. Atton just shrugged.

"Get to guessing, then…." He began spinning in his chair, trying to hide his worried thoughts of her guessing what it was.

"Alright, let's see…" Reese laid a teasing index finger on her bottom lip, softly biting the long, dirty nail. She got a mischievous look on her face and gasped, saying, "Did one of those schuttas in the Nar Shadaa cantina come _onto _you?" All that did was send Atton into a fit of laughter. He covered his mouth and sealed his eyes shut.

Reese crossed her arms and pretended to pout. "That's better," She snarled playfully. "Now will you please tell me so I don't have to make both of us angry and pull it out of you?"

"You'll hate me," Atton moved his chair around to where he could look at Reese in the face; her beautiful, soft, bright face. Some of his hair fell into his eyes, stifling his vision a little.

"It's probably not as bad as you think it is," The exile shook her head. "You know, you weren't like this until Revan came on. Is that what this about?"

"You guessed that without reading my mind?" Atton raised one eyebrow.

"It _called _being observant. You've been distant, kind of distracted. It had to do with Revan." Reese uncrossed her arms and swatted the piece of hair back into its regular spot. "Now what is it about her?"

"I don't trust her at all." He said plainly. Reese's eyes softened.

"Because she was the leader of the Sith?" She clarified.

"I know she remembers me, I could tell when she was talking with us. She worries me; I can never tell what she's thinking…." Atton looked to the floor and sighed. "She reminds me of the Old Hag."

Reese only smiled at Atton's good guessing. It's not like he knew that his former leader had been raised by this "Old Hag".

"So, you're worried because you can't read her mind, and she remembers you from the Sith?" Reese was confused. "What's wrong with that?"

"Ugh, ok, think of it like this: she could still be angry with me for leaving, she could still be on the dark side. And I can't read her mind to see if I have any reason to worry." Atton was moving his hands back and forth, using them for exaggeration on his explanation.

Reese placed her hands on her knees and stared at them. She started, "Carth told us once, when we were at that banquet, about Revan, remember?"

Atton nodded, faintly smiling. "His stories went on a long time, but were always good."

"Hmmm, he always told a story." Reese looked up, a smile playing at the tips of her mouth. "But when he got to the climax of his story, remember what he said?"

"_Willow kept getting memory after memory as each day passed. Her mind was constantly filled with the things she had done in the past. I remember every time she got a bad one, she'd cry and lock herself into the starboard quarters so no one would see her crying. She told me once that she kept blaming herself for everything: For Malak's fall, for everyone else's fall, for the Republic's weak state, and for the Jedi instability._

"_Then there were other times when she would just be Willow. A laid back, beautiful Jedi that could kick anyone's butt without breaking a sweat."_

"Everyone laughed after that," Atton recalled the words exactly, having them been bored into his head. He somehow felt that Revan was talking to him through Carth.

"Don't you get the feeling that Carth really likes Revan?" Reese asked, lacing her fingers together and placing them behind her head. She leaned back in her chair.

"_Likes? _Reese, he wakes up everyday at dawn and keeps watch over the planet's surface for the _Ebon Hawk_ to stream in, giving him news about our missions, and Revan." Atton chuckled. The exile mused, yawning before saying her next few words.

"And then do you remember the one time we convinced Bastilla to tell a story?"

"Yup, the story when Bastilla had chosen to follow the Sith and then tried to get Revan to, too." Atton nodded. Then he began reciting a part of Bastilla's story.

"'_Come on, Revan, think about it! Malak isn't as strong as you are, we can defeat him together! Then we can rule the Sith Empire together! You cannot pass this down.' I said, hoping to convince her. She just stared at me in disbelief, fighting inside herself on what to do. 'W-what? What are you talking about?' She stuttered, trying to stall for more thinking time._

"'_Revan, your true calling is the dark side. You were made for it, no matter how you look at it.' I held out my hand, expecting her to take it. Instead, she recoiled, backing up next to Jolee. 'No,' she told me. 'I won't do it. I'm sticking with my friends.'"_

"So, she didn't take over the world when given the chance." Reese nudged Atton on the knee, making him smirk. "Doesn't that prove that she's sticking with the light?"

"Well, alright. So she's on the light side. That still doesn't mean she has to make me paranoid by not speaking to me. It makes me think I've done something to upset her." Atton stood up and stretched out his muscles with his arms in the air.

"Though she _does _like to mess with some people's heads at times, I think she's trying to avoid you for _your _sake." Reese stood up too, playfully pulling Atton's arms down. "She just doesn't want you to feel uncomfortable, so she's trying to stay away would be my guess. Talk to her yourself."

"Hmmm, I'll have to try that, I guess." Atton wrapped his arms around Reese's waist, pulling her closer. At first she fought it, but quickly accepted it and leaned into him, placing her hands on his chest. She could feel his six-pack from under the Norris Robes he was wearing. One of her legs lifted up backwards into the air up to the knee, where it stayed hovering.

"You'd better." She purred. She was closing the space between their faces, her eyes closing the nearer she got. She heard him grunt his approval. They were so close that she could feel the heat radiating off of his face….

When the ship jerked. Reese fell on top of Atton, who fell onto the floor.

"Oww!" He said, moving a hand to his behind. "That hurt. Are you ok?" Reese nodded and pulled herself up from the ground. She extended her hand to him. He took it wearily and stood up.

"What attacked us?" Reese turned to the screen.

"Let's see." Atton pressed a button and the blank screen turned into a window. Reese paled, gasping.

"Revan…." She said loudly, stepping backwards. She turned on her heel and began running, leaving Atton to pilot the ship. "Revan!"

"What's wrong, Reese?" Mical met her inside the main hold. She didn't stop running, but looked at him.

"Mical, get into that turret!" She turned left after the dataholder in the center of the main hold and bolted over to Kreia's old room. She pounded on the door. "Revan! Revan!"

Revan opened the door suddenly, a confused look on her face. She wiped something away from her puffy, red eyes and sniffed quickly, covering up her sudden weakness.

"What is it, General?"

"Revan, Coruscant is under attack!"

THE END!

Was that any better? I hope I went slower, I really need to work on that…. The next chapter might take a while to write, so please review to keep me going!

And the Bastila story, I know that's not right, but I couldn't remember her exact words and I wasn't going to play the whole game through all over again just to find out what she said word-for-word. So, I guessed.

And that reminds me! I need a beta-reader, I have decided. It would help me a lot in my writing skills. So if you want to beta for me, please either review and tell me, or email me! thanks guys!


	4. Shinrii and Kai'Sek

**Chapter Four: Shinrii and Kai'Sek**

Revan's eyes widened and she gasped, wiping her eyes once more.

"You're serious, aren't you?" She pushed passed her general friend and sped into the cockpit.

Revan held her stomach, trying not to throw up. The battle shown to her was sickening. Republic ships were bursting into smoke and dust, and Sith fleets stayed their siege upon the planet.

She closed her eyes, clearing her mind of all other things.

**_What am I to do? _**She asked her mind.

_The Sith flag ship, Revan dear, the ship. _Another voice replied. Revan grinned inwardly, welcoming the voice.

Her discussions with T3-M4 and HK-47 would have to wait. She reached into her robe pocket and revealed four rubber bands. Quickly, she removed the hair from her face and anchored it down with the rubber bands. Then she sighed.

"What are you planning to do, Willow?" Bao-Dur ran into the room to assume copilot for the time being.

Revan held her hands up to her shoulders, using the Force to pull her lightsabers out of their belt straps and gripped them tightly.

"Who's up for a Sith massacre?" She unsheathed the sabers, twisting them around and around. Her voice was instantly darker than her preppy self, and her eyes were almost glazed over. "Starting with that ship." She pointed her gloved index finger towards the bigger ship in the midst of the battle.

"Are you kidding?" Mical, who had just come out of the turrets, asked dumbly.

"He's right, Revan." Atton spun around in his chair. "The people down on the planet will need help, too."

_No,_ the familiar voice in Revan's head claimed. _You will find what you need on that ship._

**_But I can't ignore the people on the planet. _**Revan fought with the voice slightly.

_So think things though, young one. If you must go to _that_ ship, and the planet needs protecting, and you have ten more people on _your_ ship, what do you do? _The voice had a hint of frustration in it, but it was still soft and understanding.

"Alright," Revan conceited out loud. "Bao-Dur, Mical, and Visas will go down to the planet, while Atton, General, and I get onto that ship and try to do something about it."

"And what will the rest of us do?" Mandalore came in. "I was hoping for some action."

"You, my dear Candorous, will take the turrets. Mira can take the other one. T will fly the ship, and H will be the lookout and report on the conditions of the battle." Revan winked at him.

_Wise choice, child._

_**Thanks.**_

"So," Reese took out her lightsabers and wheeled them through her fingers, smiling. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"I'll land the ship inside the big one, and then the rusty bucket can take over." Atton took control of the helm and wheeled it head-first into the battle, dodging blaster shots and Sith commandos trying to blow their ship to bits.

With a rocky _thump_, the _Ebon Hawk _landed shakily inside the flight deck of the Sith ship.

"Don't die without us!" Atton waved his goodbyes while running out of the ship with the other two. "And make sure we get that ship back in one piece!"

Reese rolled her eyes and joined Atton. "Come on, Revan. You don't wanna miss out on all the fun."

_That silly girl, _the voice seethed. _She's just like you, young one._

Revan ignored that remark from her voice mentor and nodded to Reese.

"It wouldn't be the same, without me."

**Somewhere else on the ship:**

_Come on, wake up already._

The voice jolted his awake with a gasp. He had never heard that voice before. He tried to move around, understanding that he couldn't move any of his limbs. He looked at his raised arms, eyeing the bolts they were chained to. His feet were in a similar fashion, but smushed together so they're cut off circulation.

Then he realized he had no clue where he was. He looked around his surroundings, noting that absolutely nothing was in the room in front of him but grey walls, and a door the size of the Dantooine Jedi Enclave. To his sides, though, were his friends.

"About time you woke up, Sonny. We thought they had slapped you into a coma." Jolee smiled at his friend, Carth Onasi.

"How did we get here?" Carth asked, surveying the others. They seemed to be bound the same way he was.

"I was talking to you when we were surrounded by Sith. We tried to fight and they knocked us out. I woke up here, with the others." Bastila explained.

"It's strange, though," Mission's voice rang over to him and floated around in his mind. "That they didn't kill us."

"Mission?" Carth stretched as far as his shoulders would let him, eyeing Mission, Zaalbar, and Juhani. "How long have you been here?"

"Just as long as you have. We tried to fight back after they knocked you and Bastila out cold, but there were too many of them. We thought they were just going after us because you're an Admiral and we're your friends, but then they asked us about—um… they asked us about Willow…." Mission's voice quieted down and she tried to bury her head inside her black vest.

"What about Willow? Is she here?" Carth gasped, his eyes becoming bigger than a gizka's.

"That's what I tried to tell you." Bastila spoke up, nervousness settling inside of her. "The bond with Willow, it's back again."

**Back with Revan:**

Once the _Ebon Hawk _took off, the doors into the Sith ship opened wide, with six Sith grunts strutting towards them.

"Hey!" One's voice registered through the Sith mask, making it sound more mechanical than human. "You're not supposed to be in here!"

"Let me guess:" Revan placed a hand on her forehead. "Put your hands in the air, right?"

"Well—" Another one stuttered. Revan interrupted.

"Got ya." She jumped in front of the front two, lashing out at them with her lightsabers. Reese and Atton flew into battle with the other four.

Reese ducked out of the way of a vibroblade and blocked an attack from another. Then she stabbed at the men's armor, knocking them over. She then slashed the last of the life out of them.

"Kreia had more of an influence on you than anyone else," Atton had already killed his two Sith, but they hadn't been defenseless.

"They're Sith, and I'm a Jedi. I can't help it!" Reese just smiled.

"That's how I see it." Revan slashed down the other Sith and went through his pockets. "Hey, look! A key card! 100 credits bets this thing can get us into something!"

"No, really?" Atton crossed his arms. He pointed to a computer console behind him. "Try and see if it goes into that thing."

Revan skipped happily over to the console and pressed a button. The blank screen lit up into a blue hue and began producing letters. She read them quickly and pressed another button. Then she smiled.

"I don't need a key card, I'll just splice in." She took out a tiny chip and slid it into the computer. "Alright! Cameras!" She threw a hand into the air and grinned.

"Let's see, then." Reese pressed the first button: hangar. There was nothing there, of course, since the _Ebon Hawk _just left.

"What's in here?" Revan absentmindedly pushed the "med bay" button. There were three Sith, and two battle droids. But they seemed out of order, and the bunks were filled with wounded Sith.

"And this one." Atton leaned over Reese and pressed the "_Guest _Room" button. He instantly wished he hadn't. "Oh, no."

Six people were securely fastened to a wall, totally immobile. Revan paled and nearly dropped her lightsabers.

"Carth!" Revan slammed a hand onto the console. "Bastila, Mission, Zaalbar, Jolee, Juhani! They have almost everyone!"

"Why would they do that?" Reese wondered. Revan placed her hands up to her face.

_**Kreia, this is my fault too.**_

_Child, don't hold this against yourself. You already clasp onto too many falsely accused burdens._

_**But they wouldn't be in this spot if I hadn't—**_

_Dear one, you won't get anything done standing there crying and debating this with me. Go, now._

"Revan?" Reese laid a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Are you alright?" Revan sniffed in air and wiped her eyes once more.

"I'm fine." She suddenly perked up. "Well, what are we waiting here for? Let me upload the schematics and—"

"Ummm… Atton already did that." Reese said. Revan eyed Atton, and smiled.

"Thanks for that. You always _did _think ahead." Revan's words made Atton recoil slightly.

There was an awkward silence as Revan quit being so slow and with an amazing speed, checked the rest of the cameras and fixed the droids so they would all explode on the first hit.

"Why are we still standing here?" Reese broke the silence after Revan finished with the console. "Carth and the others aren't very far from here."

_Yes, _Kreia whispered into Revan's mind softly. _You will find what your path leads to with the others._

Revan nodded, both to Reese's statement and to Kreia.

**With Carth:**

"Does that mean that Willow came back?" Carth asked anxiously. "Why didn't she find us?"

"There's another question you should ask yourself, Sonny." Jolee stated. "'Why is the _Ebon Hawk _two days late from their mission?'"

"You don't think they found her, do you?" Mission asked, her voice trembling. "Could that actually happen?"

"Well, someone had to find her." Juhani's thick accent voiced her opinion.

The big doors in front of them opened, giving off a light hue and a man stepped through the doors. This man wasn't the regular Sith grunt; he was an enormous man with a black vest draped over his blood-stained white shirt. On his face was an apparent scar, one the size of a tarentatek claw. As he walked towards the group, his eyes became transfixed onto Carth.

"Hello, all." His voice was cold and barely registered as a human's. He stood in front of them so all of them could see him. "I'd bet you're wondering why you're here."

"Nah," Jolee shrugged. "I think we were perfectly fine being left in the dark all along."

"Yeah, chuba-face, and why use _these _old things? Why not force cages?" Mission asked crudely, pulling at her chains to show what she meant.

The Sith walked up to Mission and placed his hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Because, child, little Twi'lek rats tend to get loose from those things." He snarled.

"_Let her go!" _Roared the now-furious Zaalbar. It was his first time talking, and he wasn't happy. He tried to get out of his chains.

"You're right. I'll get nothing out of torturing the Twi'lek." The Sith slapped his hand away. "I'll just move on to the—Admiral? Wow, that's a new one."

"And who are you?" Jolee asked. "Somehow, I seem to find it more comforting to call my captors by their names, and not be incorrect pronouns such as 'it' and 'that'."

"Hmmm… call me Aaron." The Sith sidled up to Carth. "You're the one I need."

"For what?" Carth spat. "If you want information, you're wasting your breath."

"Am I?" Aaron punched Carth in the mouth. "Am I really? What do you think I'm looking for, if you're so smart?"

Carth closed his eyes and tried desperately not the scream out in pain. Blood was filling his mouth, and the taste made him sick.

"You're silent, eh?" Aaron mused. "Good. Now, for the tiny tortures." Aaron stepped away from Carth and took out—

A lightsaber?

"Dark Jedi? You're a Dark Jedi?" Bastila stammered.

"Hard to believe, is it? I'm sure." Aaron smiled a toothy grin. He held his hand palm-up next to his face, letting an electric current flow through it and radiate across the ceiling. "Let's see how long this will take." He stretched his hands out in front of him, facing Carth. The admiral closed his eyes and braced himself for a shock.

Instead, the door burst open.

Dust went everywhere. Carth, having no protection from the dust, began to get lightheaded. The figure he saw come out of the doorway had its own lightsabers out, and walked forward.

The brunette woman wasn't recognized by Carth, but that doesn't mean she wasn't striking. There was a darkness in her eyes, not centered towards him, but towards the assaulter; Aaron. There was a scar racing lightly across her face, from her forehead, across her right eye, and stopped on her chin. Her long, _long_¸ brown hair tied neatly in ponytails as not to get in the way were swaying as she walked forward.

"It's not nice to play mean." Her words were like ice. She held a hand in the air, pulling Aaron up with it. She flicked her wrist to the right slightly, throwing Aaron harshly into the wall.

Reese and Atton ran up to the other woman, panting and sweating.

"Sorry we're a little late," Reese started, replacing her lightsabers in her belt and letting loose a nervous laugh.

"But we got a little sidetracked," Atton finished the sentence. He placed his hands in front of him and murmured something, spraying the light ribbons across the three, healing them of wounds.

"Did we miss anything?" Revan used Force Jump to quickly close the gap between her and Juhani, the one closest to the door.

"Reese, about time you got here!" Bastila complained.

"Looks like we came just in time." Atton used his lightsaber to cut the chains on Zalbaar's legs and arms, setting the giant Wookie free.

"Hang on, Carth. I'll get you out." Revan took a step away from the now unbound Juhani. She held up a hand and grunted as she used to Force to pry off the chains. He fell onto the ground, using his arms to support his body. Revan paled slightly. "Can you stand?" She reached for his arm and pulled him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine now," Carth reassured her. "Thanks."

"Here you go, Jolee." Reese pulled the elder down from his prison.

"Thanks, lass. Didn't think that you'd come at a time like this." Jolee smiled. Then he turned to Revan.

Though she never showed it, and still denies it, Revan's stomach not only turned inside out at Jolee's next words, it ate itself.

"And who's your new friend?"

Revan's grin turned into a puzzled smirk.

"What, you're kidding, right?" She asked, turning to Mission and Zaalbar, Juhani and Carth, then Bastila and Jolee. Her mouth dropped as they all had confused looks on their faced. "You don't know who I am?" She whirled around to Reese and Atton. Reese had laid her head inside her gloved hand and was shaking it back and forth. Atton was trying not to laugh.

"No, have we seen you before?" Mission asked. "You look really familiar. I thought I knew most of the Jedi still alive, though."

"You're serious, aren't you? You really can't recognize me?" She turned her pleading eyes to Carth. He was just as perplexed as anyone else. "Is my scar really that apparent? Is my hair really that long? Here, try now." Revan took out her hair bands, letting her brown locks roam freely for a short time. She pulled them into a tight ponytail high onto her head.

Carth was the first to gasp.

"No, it can't be…" He murmured, widening his eyes. As Revan let her hair down, Carth placed a finger on her forehead at the mouth of the scar. "Willow? Willow Sana?"

"The one and only!" Revan jumped into the air happily and embraced her friends.

"Willow!" Mission hugged her friend tightly, not wanting to let go. "You've grown! And your hair is so _long_!"

"Yeah I really didn't have any time to cut it in the Unknown Regions." Revan smiled.

"I knew you came back!" Bastila wrapped her arms around her dear friend's neck, and Revan could feel tears drop onto her robes. "I could feel our bond getting stronger."

"You can't _know _how good it is to hear you say that." Revan sighed heavily.

_Dear one, _Kreia interrupted the reunion. _You'd do well to remember that you're still on a Sith's ship._

_**Oh, yeah!**_

"I'll fill you in later on other matters, friends." Revan said. "But now we have to get off of this ship."

"_You know what, Ms. Lord-of-the-Sith?"_ The sound of Mira's un-amused voice startled all of them, causing Atton to even relight his lightsaber.

Revan rolled her eyes and pulled her wrist up to her mouth.

"What is it, child?" Revan figured that would annoy her more than giving in to the Sith insult.

"_We've come up with a plan. We're going to blow that ship up." _Reese could tell by Mira's tone that she was smirking_. "All you have to do, is disable the helm so that the ship can't move anywhere. Then call us and we'll pick you up. Once you're off, we'll give the Republic the signal to fire all their missiles onto the Sith ship. So get a move on, already. We're waiting."_

"Why is it every ship we go on, we end up having to blow it up?" Atton grumbled.

"It's just that influence we have on people." Reese patted him on the back.

"So where is the bridge of this thing?" Carth asked.

"We have the schematics!" Revan pointed a finger in the air happily. "So let's see…. It's right here! It's right above us, actually. There should be an elevator around here."

"Well it's not through the door we came through," Atton said. "We searched those rooms thoroughly. There has to be another door around here."

"This room is so big, no one can tell." Mission growled under her breath and crossed her arms. "Great."

"I bet he'll tell us!" Revan pointed to the still unconscious Aaron. "He should know where the bridge of this thing is." She walked over to the man lying on the floor with a pool of blood around him.

"Willow, I'd… uh, hate to burst your bubble there, lass, but even if that bloke is alive, I doubt he'll tell us anything." Jolee warned.

"Nah," Revan shook her head. She knelt down beside the man, confirming he had a pulse. "He'll talk. I have my ways."

"Yeah, just don't make me sick with memories, ok?" Atton compromised. Revan just scoffed.

"Please, I won't waste my skills on this pathetic man. But I can play games, can't I?" Revan gave the man a powerful shake, making him groan and open his eyes.

"What happened?" He asked. He eyed Revan and pushed her back away from him. "Get away from me!"

"Oh, come on. I'm just trying to get to the bridge." Revan pouted. She looked back at Reese for support.

"Uhh—yes! That's right! We're taking these—_prisoners—_to the master." The exile tried to play along by pulling Juhani's hands behind her.

"We got a call saying that they were needed. I think they're to watch the destruction of Coruscant with the master." Atton agreed, taking Bastila's hands in one powerful grip.

"But, since someone blew this place to bits, we can't find the other door. Could you please help us find it?" Revan masked her humorous laughs and looks with a helpless gaze, and gathered up enough tears to cry a little bit. "The last time we got lost on this Jedi-rotten ship, the master nearly killed me! Just look at my arm…."

Revan pulled up the roomy sleeve of her robes to reveal scratches and bruises all over her arm. "They never really healed properly…."

Carth couldn't see the front of Revan's arm, but by the look on the back, he couldn't muster up the courage to see the front.

Apparently, all the persuasion worked on the man, because he pointed to the wall behind all of them; the one farthest away.

"There's your door. That's an elevator to the next floor, and the bridge." He said. "Now leave me be."

"Why, thank you a lot, kind sir." Revan bowed and walked over to the rest of her friends. "Well, that was easy."

Atton let go of Bastila and Reese unhanded Juhani. Bastila glared at her captor and rubbed her wrists.

"Oh, sorry," He sympathized. "I guess I haven't lost much of my strength."

"Lass…." Jolee's tone was scolding, and directed at Revan. She raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Her tone was trying, and confused, but somehow she knew what he was going to ask about.

"How did you get those scars?" He asked. She waved a hand at him.

"That story will take up way too much time, and it has _way _too many tarentateks in it." She said. "Right now, we need to get to the bridge."

"I don't think so." The new cold voice was followed by a lightsaber sound. Revan had barely any time to react as the person jumped over to them and tried to strike her down.

Revan didn't think to take out her lightsabers, no. She fell onto the ground deliberately and then tripped the assaulter. Then she flipped backwards and landed on her feet, kicking the assailant in the ribs.

Everyone jumped back away from the woman, watching her groan and pull her red hair out of her face. Her eyes were like pools of ink, forever black and emotionless. What her eyes lacked in emotion, her eyebrows made up for. There were certain crease marks, showing if she was angry, happy, or sad.

The woman pulled herself up from off the ground, shaking off the pain like it was rain droplets on her hand, and growled.

"My, my, my, Revan. You've been very hard to track down."

Revan raised an eyebrow.

"I've been in the same place for four years." She stood in front of her friends. "You just weren't looking hard enough."

"Well, it turns out I didn't need to search all those years, all I had to do was wait, and then _bait._" The red head sneered.

"And you think I didn't catch onto you, Shinrii?" Revan pulled most of her weight onto one leg and sighed. "Well, you're right."

"You know her?" Carth asked Revan.

"I _did _know her," Revan corrected. "Before my—changing."

"You mean before the Jedi brainwashed you and forced you to destroy everything you worked so hard to build?" The supposed "Shinrii" snarled. "Before you betrayed your friends?"

The air was filled with conjectures and inputs.

"Now wait just a minute!" Bastila said, glaring. "We had our reasons."

"You have no right to pick on us for that." Mission stuck her tongue out.

"If Malak and Bandon were her friends, then they couldn't have tried to kill her time and time again!" Juhani's voice became angry, and her accent got heavier.

"Yes, and if I wanted to actually turn back, why didn't I do it when I first found out I was Revan?" Revan asked.

"Because the Jedi-drones programmed your mind to not care." Shinrii seethed. She brought up tears. "He—_he—_wanted me to come get you. To bring you back."

"He?" Revan was now truly confused. "Which he? I've killed like, five 'he's'." A memory flashed back into Revan's mind, quickly, and chopped into pieces. Her eyes widened and her eyebrows raised.

"_No, I kissed him."_

"_Malak?"_

"_No! _**Him**_."_

The poor Ex-Sith gasped and dropped her lightsabers. They landed on the ground with a _clunk_.

"You mean—no, no!" She threw her arms around for emphasis. "You can't be serious. You're lying! He's dead! He's dead, I saw him—"

"What you saw was him seconds before he would have died, when you ran off to _cry_." Shinrii clarified. She threw her head in Reese's direction. "The exile over here went to comfort you." She glared at the exile, giving a threatening motion with her hand. Atton's fist tightened. "But I saved him. I brought him back."

"She doesn't mean—mean Kai'Sek—does she?" Reese laid a hand on Revan's shoulder. "He's still alive?"

"Yes." Shinrii unsheathed her lightsaber once more, portraying the redness of it up close to her face. "He wanted me to bring you back with me, so he could help you remember. He wants you to remember him, and a _Masa?_"

"You, shut up! Right now!" Revan could feel her blood begin to boil. She held her arms outward with her palms facing the floor. Tapping into the Force, she pulled up her lightsabers and turned them on while flipping them steadily through her fingers.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll bring you back, alright." Shinrii played at a smile. "And, I guess you haven't noticed we're not in a space battle over Coruscant anymore."

Shinrii was right; there were no explosion sounds from the outside, and no machine noise other than the huge hyperdrive.

"_Bewildered Query: Master, where have you gone?"_

Revan's wrist twitched with the new sound vibrating from it.

"What do you mean?" Atton asked. "Aren't we still in the ship?"

"_What the bolts meant, Atton, was that the Sith have retreated. You were on for five minutes and suddenly they all take off into hyperspace."_ Mira explained.

_I see, _Kreia configured.

_**Really? Because I don't.**_

_They were baiting you, Revan dear. They nabbed your friends as the attraction, and you grasped onto it. Once they had what they needed, they had no other reason to stay near Coruscant._

…_**. Oh dear….**_

Revan shook her head and walked away from her friends.

"I can't believe this," She slapped herself on the head. "I'm getting tired of these games the Sith are playing."

"They won't stop until you come back to Kai'Sek with me." Shinrii advised. "And if you decide to be defiant, I'll take you by force."

Revan didn't wait another second, and didn't give any warnings. She lunged at Shinrii with her two lightsabers blaring. The two collided sabers and stood trying to best each other in strength.

"Bring it on," Revan dared.

THE END!

Wow! Fifteen pages! I'm proud of me! Ok: New questions! Who is Kai'Sek? Why does he want her? Who is Masa? Why does Shinrii care about Revan, other than power?

Just stick around for the next chapter!


	5. What Would Traya Think?

Note: Slight swearing in this one.

**Chapter Five: What Would Traya Think?**

Instead of waiting for Shinrii to react, Revan jumped backwards, away from her old friend.

"Willow!" Carth shouted. "What's happening?"

"Kai'Sek is what's happening," Reese answered. She took out her lightsabers as well. "He sent Shinrii to get Revan to come back to him." The exile eyed Revan, as determined at ever. "You won't fight her alone."

"And drag more people into this?" Revan flipped her hair behind her shoulder. "I don't think so." Reese ignored her friend's remark and smirked.

"Well, who's Kai'Sek?" Carth asked. He doubled up his fists.

"I do believe Kai'Sek was one of the Jedi who went to the Mandalorian Wars, and played a big role in their victories. But he was fatally wounded on Sojoran III." Jolee mused. "Everyone thought that he died that day."

"Where else have I heard that name before?" Carth inquired once more. He snapped his fingers.

"_Malak falling was _my _fault! And damn it, Kai'Sek and Masa were—" Revan clamped a hand over her mouth, her eyes opened wide. She fell onto the ground, knees first, and sobbed. Blood slightly trickled across her forehead where Carth's vibroblade had met her skin. "Carth, it's ALL my fault!"_

"She mentioned him once before!" Carth exclaimed. "Remember?"

"Yes," Bastila crossed her arms. "That wasn't a very happy moment, as I recall."

Shinrii smirked, watching Revan and Reese fight over if Reese should help Revan or not.

"You think _two _people can bring me down?" Shinrii cackled. Reese growled. "Alright, give it a try."

"You'll regret this, Shinrii. Don't make me hurt you." Revan pleaded. She and Reese circled around Shinrii and stared at her.

"Then bring on the pain, because I'm not leaving here until you're on another ship to Kai'Sek." The Sith woman attacked, lunging at Reese.

Reese blocked the woman's attacks, parrying and jumping out of the way.

Revan flew at Shinrii, slashing at the Sith.

"This is **my** battle!" She screamed. Shinrii jumped up into the air, landing close to her other friends.

"My, my, is _this _that Carth man?" She asked slyly. Carth stepped back gripping one hand on a vibroblade and one on his blaster. "He's a fine gentleman. Too bad he's going to die when I'm through with him."

Revan—having used Burst of Speed to catch up to her enemy—struck Shinrii across the face with her hand. She shoved her old friend away from Carth, popping her knuckles.

"How...**dare** you!" She seethed. Her eyes darkened considerably.

_Temper Revan dear, temper. _Kreia voiced her opinion loudly in her apprentice's mind. _All she wants to do is get you mad. Remember what I taught you. Remember your training, both old and new._

Before Revan could reply to her master, Shinrii assaulted, making Revan parry. Shinrii sent slash after slash to the other woman, but Revan kept parrying them, trying to find ways to switch to offensive.

_Listen to me, child. _Kreia said.

"It's kind of hard while I'm battling." Revan said out loud, snarling at her old master with all her energy, and succeeding in confusing Shinrii.

"What?" She asked. "What does that mean?"

_Young one, listen to my voice, not the words. Your body will know what the words are._

Revan switched to offensive, slicing at Shinrii's lightsaber, trying to rip it out of her hands. Shinrii resorted to jumping backwards out of the Jedi's range.

"You can only go so far, Shinrii." Growled Revan. Her anger was bubbling over and into her arms, making her shoot lethal marks at her old friend. She was no longer thinking about why she was mad.

"Willow? What's wrong with her? She's acting all crazy." Mission crossed her arms, a worried look plastered on her face.

"She's angry at the other, I think…." Carth scratched his head. "First at the Masa remark, and then at me…. Who's Masa?"

"Who? I don't know who Masa is. Why would you think I knew?" Mission said her words quickly. Carth recoiled slightly.

"Okay… I was just asking."

_Child! Listen to me! What did I teach you about anger? _Kreia screeched into Revan's mind. Revan stopped attacking Shinrii at these words, and stepped backwards, farther away from the assailant.

"Anger can be your ally, it can help you focus and give you the strength to stand up once no energy or Force is left. It may be the only thing that can save you when you're wounded and on the ground.

"But anger works both ways. Blind rage, when you no longer realize what you're fighting for, is the worst thing you can allow into your system. You can turn on both your enemies and friends in a blind rage. This kind of anger also weakens you, makes you so intense on death that you no longer think things through enough to strategize.

"However, this could also be the upper hand in a case when you aren't the one in a rage. Angering your opponent is one of the ways to beat them without much effort." Revan recited the lecture she received all those years ago word-for-word.

_Very good, young one. Now, manipulate. Find the bait. Use all that I and the other masters you had have taught you to defeat your opponent!_

Revan sighed, swallowing her anger quickly. She turned to her friends.

"Go to the bridge, and stop this thing from moving even farther. Then contact H and tell him where we are." She ordered, smiling. She turned to Reese to show she mean _her, _too. "I'll be fine here."

Her friends—a begrudged exile included—nodded and ran towards the elevator.

Everyone but Carth made it when Shinrii held her left hand up, shutting the elevator doors.

"What?" Revan and Carth said simultaneously. Carth swung around to Shinrii.

"What are you doing?"

"I just wanted to see what would happen, that's all." Shinrii mused, giggling. "I wanted to see the man you chose over Kai'Sek in action."

Carth let out a sigh, staring back at Revan for confirmation.

"NO!" Revan shouted, her anger now back with reinforcements. She pointed a trembling finger at Shinrii. "You will NOT bring him, Kai'Sek, not even KREIA into this battle! YOU are the one here, now. Even when I REMEMBERED Kai'Sek, I thought him dead."

"Yes, and that atones for all the betrayals the Jedi have forced you to undergo after your reprogramming." Shinrii said. "You're just making me more and more determined to capture you, Revan dear."

Revan glued her arms to her sides, doubling her fists up. They shook with anger. She closed her eyes and stopped breathing, deep in thought.

"Willow—" Carth started, worried about his friend. Revan sighed.

"Alright," She opened her eyes and smirked. "Two can play mind games; and I can play better."

"What are you talking about, Willow?" Carth asked. "Mind games?"

"Oh yes!" Shinrii clasped her hands together. "Little Carth must play, too!"

"No!" Revan claimed. "Did you just hear what I said? Don't drag him into this too. He's been through too much already." She didn't have the courage to look at him; she kept her eyes boring through Shinrii.

"Willow, I'll help." Carth's voice softened. "I'll help you in this fight. Don't do this to yourself."

Revan's eyes widened and she took in a sharp rasp of air. "Do what?"

"Oh, isn't this _sweet_!" Shinrii squealed. "Carth-y's gonna play mind games!"

"I don't know about _that_, but I'll fight you." Carth said, pulling out a blade.

"I….suppose you'll be needing another one," Revan conceited. She brandished one and chunked it at him. He caught it in his right hand, spinning it.

"Now, isn't this fun?" Shinrii asked, stepping backwards and flipping her saber around her fingers. "A fight to the death! Well, one person will end up dying; the other two will be heading to Kai'Sek."

She lunged at Carth, using all of her power in her one attack. Though he blocked it, Carth was blown backwards into the wall. Revan tensed her arms, charging into battle.

Never skipping a beat, Shinrii turned on her foot and met Revan hit-for-hit. They ran all over the room, clashing sabers, trying to best each other.

In the end, it was Revan that tripped Shinrii and kicked her against the wall, next to Carth. Revan pinned her to the wall, face-to-face with her assailant.

"You know," She whispered, so close to Shinrii's face she could taste the last thing Shinrii ate. "I don't think you want me to come back."

She released her hold on the now-bewildered Shinrii and jumped next to Carth.

"Are you okay?" She asked him, touching his shoulder. He slightly recoiled, miffing her.

"I'm fine. Damn it, I'm fine." He seethed. Revan stared speechlessly at him. What was wrong, _now_?

Shinrii glowered at Revan, who was now standing in front of Carth.

"What did you mean by that?" She growled. Revan just smirked.

"Well, you're talking about Kai' so much, I just thought you might like him!" Revan grinned now. "But you can't have him, because he's _mine_." She stressed "Mine" to show that she didn't want to be his. She hoped Carth understood and wouldn't ask any questions.

That hope was soon crushed.

"What?" He shouted. Revan closed her eyes.

"We'll talk about it _later_." She growled. Her eyes opened to their old preppy selves, showing nothing but glee.

Carth might be angry with her, but she had found her bait.****

"Don't you _ever _call him 'Kai'' again! He deserves much more respect than that petty name!" Shinrii was now the one getting mad. She glared at Revan, growling under her breath.

"Well, why not? I think it's cute; he'd call me Rev, I'd call him Kai', he got the better end of the deal by far, actually. My nickname sounds like starting up a speeder. But it just showed that we cared about each other.

"And what about you, my dear Sith? Does he call you anything other than Shinrii? All he does is give you orders, isn't it? If you ever call him anything other than Kai'Sek, you get in trouble, correct? I don't call that respect for _you_. He's using you. He doesn't care about you, he cares about _moi_." The daring Revan pointed a thumb at her chest and smirked.

_That was very clever, young one. _Kreia praised. _Use your knowledge of her against her._

**_I'd feel better about doing this if Carth wasn't right behind me, believing everything I say. _**Revan mentally shook her head.

_He will understand… when you have the time to tell him. _Kreia patted Revan on the back, and the Ex-Sith Lord swore she could feel it.

Shinrii held a hand up in the air, shooting lightning at Revan and Carth.

"Watch it!" Carth shouted, shoving Revan out of the way. She hit the ground and heard the electricity hit Carth, and the sound of him plummeting to the ground sickened her.

"Carth!" Revan got up and pulled him up off of the ground. "Are you alright? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen, I swear!"

"I-It's alright, really." Carth winced at his pain. "I'll be fine."

"You'll be better when I heal this," She told him, tracing a particular burn on his shoulder that looked like a bantha horn had gotten lodged into it. "Hold on."

She laid her hands gently on the wound, closing her eyes. A white aura engulfed Carth's arm, and he could feel the skin close up and the burning cease.

"Uh, hello? Has _anyone _noticed that I'm still standing here, mad as hell?" Shinrii seethed.

"Just a second, I'm almost done." Revan waved Shinrii off.

"Oh, really?" Shinrii fired another bolt at Revan.

Revan took her hands away from Carth's arm, which was only half-way healed, and held them up to the bolts, absorbing them into her own hand. The sparks disappeared, making Revan's hand redden, but it eventually changed back into its original paleness.

"I told you to wait, did I not?" Revan asked. She held up a finger and pointed it towards Shinrii. A bolt erupted from it, encircling the Sith and electrocuting her every time she moved. The red-head screamed, falling to the ground. "Now, wait. I'll fight in a minute."

Carth just stared at Revan. What was she playing at? First she was as angry as a Gamorrean on a hot day in Tatooine, then she was as calm as a Selkath, then she was once more angry, and now she was playing mind games with Shinrii.

With both Carth and Shinrii, if you looked at it. Did she really like "Kai'Sek"? One minute she'd be claiming he was hers, and the next she was healing Carth of a shoulder burn.

Which wasn't healed yet. Revan finally turned her attention back to the man's wound, keeping her thoughts open to watch Shinrii.

"I'm sorry," She whispered to him. "I must be confusing the hell out of you. I don't mean to…." She rubbed the now healed shoulder and smiled, daring to look him in the chocolate eyes. "You can yell at me all you want when we're out of this, ok?"

Carth just stared at her, noticing once more the scar which plagued her face lightly. It was almost covered up by her gorgeous grin, yet it was still in plain sight.

The Admiral finally sighed; expelling a bemused chuckled at his friend. He laid a comforting hand on her head and ruffled her beautiful locks around slightly.

"Nah, I wouldn't do _that_!" He said playfully. Revan swatted his hand off of her, linking index fingers for a second.

"Did you forget about me _again_?" Shinrii fumed, placing a used medpac back inside of her Sith robes.

"Yeah, that time we kind of did," Carth said, shrugging slightly. Revan giggled, placing a hand over her mouth and grinning.

An infuriated Shinrii unsheathed her lightsaber once more and spun it around.

It was then that the elevator chose to reopen, with seven bodies running out, surrounding Carth and Revan.

"You're ok!" The exile squeezed Revan's ribs. "We saw Carth being left behind and we tried to turn back!"

"But _Bastila _made us not." Mission crossed her arms, not bothering to correct her horrible grammar.

"She said we had to go on with our mission." Zaalbar clarified.

"And we did!" Bastila snapped. "We've contacted HK-47 and he should be here any minute."

"But, where _is _here?" Carth asked.

"Well, we're somewhere over Dantooine." Jolee pointed his index fingers in the air unnecessarily, like he was looking at an imaginary map. "Not very far from Coruscant."

"Alright, let's get going." Revan turned round, meeting the rest of her friends. The exile and Atton were awfully close together, shoulders touching, like one was leaning on the other, and Zaalbar was messing with his blaster. Mission was now attached to Revan's neck, refusing to move. Revan stopped half-way around, moaning as she remembered the angry Shinrii. "Are you going to come with us, Shinrii?"

"What?" Shinrii seethed lividly. "I'm trying to nab you and bring you to Kai'Sek, and you want me to come with you?"

"Either you come with us, or I'll have to kill you." Revan flipped her head back, hair swishing heavily. "And I don't want to do that. So, are you coming with us, or shall I end our feud?"

Shinrii's eyes opened wide, and her free hand clenched into a fist.

"How dare _you_…." She murmured. "You think I'd betray my Kai'Sek for _you?_" She sealed her eyes shut, tears streaming down.

_Oh dear, _Kreia concluded. _This won't end well, child._

_**Me and my big mouth.**_

"I'll… I'LL KILL YOU!" Shinrii suddenly produced a second saber, just as red as the first, and flew at Revan, who was in the middle of her friends.

"Move!" Revan screamed, pulling her arms up from her sides and closing her eyes. She constructed a Force Push so powerful; you could see the air pick up in white wisps.

All eight people hit the ground a ways off, safely away from the attack.

But the energy used to make the push left Revan without a defense.

"DIE, COWARD!" Shinrii slashed at Revan, cutting burns through the woman's ribs. Revan cried out, kneeling on the ground, holding her sides.

"No!" Eight voices expressed their surprise, one in a loud roar. Carth's voice was the most deafening.

"Willow!"

_Revan! Revan dear, get up! _Kreia pressured. Revan moaned.

"Ha-ha, you're not so full of talk now, are you?" Shinrii liked her lips hungrily. "Good-Bye, Revan."

_Child, it's now or never. Get up, now!_

_**I'm—I'm g-getting….**_

Shinrii's hand stopped its constant rising into the air when she observed Revan, struggling to her feet.

"Y-you'd go a-again-against Kai's o-orders?" Revan stuttered, her knees knocking together as she steadily rose.

_A little more, young one._

_**It hurts…. And m-my Force i-is out….**_

_I know, child. A little longer. Keep struggling._

"I'll tell him that you were close to killing me, and I had no choice but to defend myself." Shinrii sounded so resolute, Revan had to smirk.

Most of the way to her feet, Revan unsheathing her two sabers.

"Willow…." Bastila's voice was closer than it had been before. "You're in no condition to fight anymore."

Revan reached out with her mind behind her to sense Bastila steadily walking forward.

"She's right," Reese was also making her way to Shinrii. "You can't fight with those injuries."

"M-Maybe no-not, but I c-can try!" Revan smirked, still climbing to her normal standing position, wobbling all the way.

"You think three of you can defeat me? You're all pathetic!" Shinrii attacked Revan once more.

Revan unsteadily blocked the blows, her strength blinking in and out.

Bastila jumped in, fighting Shinrii back away from Revan. Revan kept trying to fight back to Shinrii, refusing to let her body give up.

Reese joined into the battle quickly, taking all the points to attack where Bastila paused.

"Willow!" Carth and Jolee bolted to the jarred Jedi, who was struggling to stand, let alone fight. "Get out of the battle!"

But by the time they got there, Revan had driven her saber squarely into Shinrii's stomach.

Gasping from both shock and pain, Shinrii dropped her two lightsabers and fell onto her back, coarsely breathing.

Revan almost did the same thing. She let go of her now loyally-lodged saber, still stuck in Shinrii's abdomen, and dropped to her hands and knees. She allowed her hair to drape into her eyesight and block her from her now dying friend.

Bastila and Reese both backed away from the two. Atton caught a hold on Reese's shoulders and held tightly onto her. Reese's fingers wound around his faithfully.

Focusing on her breathing only, and feeling her shoulders heave, Revan used the little Force she had gained during the battle to heal her enough to survive if she got onto the _Hawk's _medbay.

It was then that she heard a pitiful laugh come from the dying Sith.

"You know, you're a little strange…." She murmured, eyes fluttering as the life leaked out. "Revan, old friend. What would Kreia—no, what would Traya—that's the better of the two—think?"

"Huh?" Revan's eyes widened as she forced her head up slowly, gathering up small amounts of courage. "What would…."

"What would... Traya think…." With these last words, Shinrii closed her eyes, and was lost.

"T-Traya?" Revan's eyes filled with tears. "What would… Traya think? Kreia, tell me…."

_Child, don't do this…. You're weak!_

Revan sealed her eyes shut and clenched her fists into balls, then realized that her friends were totally silent.

**_Traya, Kreia! What would Traya think? What does Traya think of me? Tell me! Tell me now!_**

_Child, this isn't the place, not the time. Traya is gone. Reese took care of her. Kreia is here with you, like I always have been._

"Traya…." Revan breathed the last word out. Her strength leaving, her arms gave out and began their decent to the ground.

"Willow!" Carth grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her so her back was on his chest. Her head draped across his shoulder, and she would almost look unconscious. Her eyes were now open, but she seemed slightly out of it. "Are you ok?"

Revan blinked, looking around. She recognized the place where she was and turned red.

"Alright, what's done is done." She tried to sound serious. Carth released her from his hold and helped her up. Wiping the tear stains from her eyes, she smiled meekly at her team. "Shall we go?"

"You won't last half the life of a gizka if you don't let us heal that right now, Lass." Jolee examined. He pointed to Revan's ribs. "Force, I don't even know how you're standing now!"

"Sheer will?" Revan grinned weakly at her own joke, locking her legs so she wouldn't fall.

"We shall all pitch in and help," Juhani decided. "Old, and _new _friends." She motioned for Atton to help with his Jedi powers, too.

With Atton, Bastila, Jolee, Juhani, and Reese pulling the Force together, they engulfed Revan in a bright light, which healed her skin completely and replaced all her lost blood.

Now the only thing that hindered Revan was plain fatigue.

"Thanks a lot, everyone." She said quietly, trying to grin. "And I'm sorry,"

"Nah, don't mention it." Atton said. "Let's go find that ship and get out of here!"

"Query: Master, were you injured after the take-off? Conjecture: You seem awfully pale." HK-47's voice was a welcoming one to Revan's ears and she walked slowly to their old ship.

"It only took you long enough to come out!" Mira whined. "What, have you lost your touch, or did you teach that person well enough to almost best you?"

"Eh, a little of both, probably. I haven't checked yet." Revan left the conversation alone at that. "Onward to Coruscant!"

"When we get there, you'll probably be greeted with a re-welcoming party." Jolee advised. "Everyone there knows your name, Lass!"

"And you just saved Coruscant from a Sith ensemble." Mission joked, poking Revan lightly in the ribs.

The doors on the _Hawk _closed shut as Atton and Carth prepared for take-off in the cockpit.

"Acknowledgement: Masters Mical, Visas, and Bao-Dur are on the planet and have secured it from the Sith, Master." HK-47 told.

"Alright, thanks for the update. I'll just go—be alone for a while," She suggested, wandering into one of the quarters and sighing.

Once the door closed her off from the business of the rest of the ship, Revan clamped a hand over her mouth, leaned onto the wall, slid down onto the ground, and cried.

THE END!

Oh my gosh! Fourteen pages! I'm so proud! The next chapter will have lots more CarthxRevan fluff, and a little AttonxExile! So please read and review!


	6. Let's Fight

Note: Alright everyone, you all finally get fluff! And underlines are the flashbacks! And this is a LONG chapter, so bear with me please! n.n

**Chapter Six: Let's Fight**

She was deep in thought, to say the least. With her hair tied back in its four bands, reaching down to her ankles. The wind was strong enough to gently caress its tail along with it, tickling the Jedi's thighs. She was leaning over the brick wall, watching the pond as it went about with its busy life.

Every thing was busy on Coruscant.

Revan's arms were crossed over themselves, blocking out the chilliness that the mist brought.

Revan was very surprised to find a Jedi Council still thriving on this planet, though it consisted of only two people. Master Vandar—who she was _very_ glad to see—and a Master Kollin held the two spots. The Enclave in which Revan now resided in was noisy with work as new Jedi apprentices walked from class to class.

There weren't enough Jedi to properly teach each child, yet.

The two in the Council had advised Revan to stay on Coruscant a while and—catch up on things. The party that had been thrown in her honor the night before last had been one great way to do that. Everyone had wanted a piece of the hero, and she had no time to see her friends.

While the Jedi hero was there, she could teach the little ones who needed assistance in their training, the Council recommended.

Get a Padawan, the Council had said. Train him or her to be a great Jedi!

Revan already had a Padawan in mind.

That was what Revan was now contemplating with her master over.

**_Kreia, _**The Jedi continued her conversation with her mentor. **_We need to find Masa. Especially now._**

_I know that just as much as you do, child. _Kreia insisted. _We already know she's on Coruscant. But where would she go? What would she be doing?_

**_If I remember her correctly, she'd be starting fights. _**Revan grinned at her own memories.

_But you gave her to a good family, so I don't think that she'd be doing much of that, dear one. _Kreia advised. _Think harder._

_**I'm trying!**_

Revan now scrunched her nose up in frustration, and squinted her eyes. Where would a girl she hadn't seen in at least nine years be?

Revan never noticed Carth walk in behind her, stopping to stare at her. Something wasn't right about her, he thought. She seemed to be thinking _way _too hard about something. Her eyes seemed slightly glazed, and she wasn't focused on anything in the pond scene before her. It made him wonder if she was sick from the battle with Shinrii.

Suddenly she sighed deeply and frowned, her nose compacted into itself. This made Carth more aware of the scar racing across Revan's face. Where had she gotten it? _How _had she gotten it? And most importantly, what happened so she couldn't heal it fully, so it left a scar?

_Revan dear, _Kreia said softly, a smile playing in her voice. _You pay too much attention to our conversation._

**_Why would you say that? _**Revan raised her eyebrows, pulling out of the chat slightly to feel someone watching her.

Someone she knew well.

_**Oh, great. He must think I'm crazy.**_

"Hmmm," She moaned, trying to compress a grin. She didn't turn to face him. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Oh, uh, not long, actually. A few seconds, tops." Carth explained, daring to move further towards her. "You seemed to be sort of—well, out of it."

"That would be one way to put it, yes," Revan turned to face him, smiling. "How've you been?"

-----

Reese stretched, getting up from her meditation position and settling with her legs sprawled out on the floor. She had needed that tiny little nap. Now all she would need was a shower and a cup of coffa and she'd be one happy Jedi.

"Hi, babe." Atton's voice filled her ears and brought the woman out of her daydream. He had walked into the room with two cups of coffa. He was smiling broadly.

"Just thought you might want some." He watched her as her eyes settled on the coffa. He held it higher in the air, laughing when her eyes followed it. She clapped her hands together repeatedly when he sat down cross-legged beside her, handing her a mug. "Enjoy."

She sighed as she drank a sip.

"That's just what I needed." She said happily. She laid her head on his shoulder. "We needed this vacation, you know."

Atton groaned in agreement. "Did we ever! Last night I was so tired, I fell asleep before I got to my bed."

Reese was sent into a fit of giggles and she covered her mouth.

"I know, I saw you asleep on your floor." She managed to get out of her mouth.

"You're really happy today, it seems. Is something going to happen?" Atton laid an arm around her shoulders and hugged her into his chest. She let herself get pulled, laying a hand across his vest. She could feel him breathe, and it soothed her.

"We're on Coruscant, we're not waiting for another mission, and Carth isn't around us asking about Revan, because she's back. Of course I'm happy, Atton!" She thumped him before pulling herself up and tugging on his hand meekly. "Come on, let's go for a walk."

"Oh, no." Atton shook his head. "I don't want to…."

"Yes you do, Atton Rand!" Reese pulled on his hand harder, smiling. "Please?"

Atton still refused.

"Alright, then." Reese sighed, walking towards the door. "I'll just go out by myself, ending up being abducted by some Mandalorian mercenaries. But it's not like you would care; just because I was kidnapped and defenseless."

"You have your sabers, Reese." Atton joked, standing up.

"They could break!" Reese whined playfully, grabbing his hand once more and yanking him out of her room. "Now come on!"

"Alright, I'm coming." Atton allowed her to drag him out of the Enclave and onto the pavement outside.

"Isn't that Jolee?" Reese pointed in front of her, where a dark old man was sitting down, talking with Bastila. He held his hand up to his mouth and coughed once, replacing the hand where it rested before.

"And Bastila," Atton whistled a wolf-call, resulting in a slap in the back of the head from Reese.

"Very funny," She sneered. "Let's go talk to them!"

"Hello, Lass." Jolee bowed his head slightly, seeing the two come up. "Take a seat."

"Yes, please do." Bastila smiled, raising her hand. Two seats pulled out of the table. Atton and Reese sat down in them.

"So what are you guys up to?" Reese asked, rubbing a crick in her neck. "Aren't you tired?"

"Not really," Bastila shook her head. "We were just talking about Willow and Carth."

"Yes," Jolee added. "They both seem to refuse to make a move on each other," The old man rubbed his chin. "Very strange,"

"But understandable," Bastila agreed. "Considering,"

"Considering what?" Atton groaned. "Whenever Carth talked about Revan, it seemed like they were madly in love and it killed him to be separate!"

"Really now? Willow didn't tell you?" Bastila asked. She sighed when Reese and Atton shook their heads. "Carth and Willow got into a _huge _fight the last day she was with us."

"That's sad," Atton grimaced. "How bad was it?"

"I fight to the death, until we stopped it." Jolee answered, rubbing his chin.

Reese sharply inhaled, placing a hand over her mouth. "You're kidding!" Bastila shook her head seriously. "That's horrible; they've been living with that for what—three, four years now?"

"How did that happen?" Atton sounded just as concerned. He wrapped one arm around Reese's shoulders and squeezed her tightly, making sure she was still there.

"It's sort of a long story…." Jolee mused, preparing to tell the story.

Revan sat down in the chair next to her soldier, grinning at the agitated Carth. She flipped her shoulder-length hair onto her back and crossed her legs. Her robes were grungy, and looked like they hadn't been properly washed out in a long time.

"What's wrong, flyboy?" She smirked. "You're awfully quiet. Something grab your hyperspace engine?"

Carth just groaned, passing his fingers through his hair.

"Must you always try to get me out of my moods, Willow?" He snapped, making Revan recoil. She recovered quickly, unsheathing her smirk once more. "What if I just want to reflect?"

"Can't you reflect on the good things, other than on the bad things of life? You've been so gloomy lately, it's been bothering me." Revan nodded her head. "So tell me, what's on your mind, right now?"

Carth hated that question, no matter how she said it. And she always said it! When he was upset with her, someone else, or himself, she always asked what was on his mind! And, he always told her, of course, but that was a different story!

"It's nothing!" Carth turned around and tried with all of his might to focus on something different. "Leave me alone!"

"I'm just trying to make everyone happy," Revan shrugged, still smirking.

"What if I don't want to be happy?" Carth retaliated before Revan could finish her statement. "What if I just want to be left alone to think, Revan?"

Revan gasped, her smirk instantly wiped off of her face. Carth mentally slugged himself for using that name.

"What did you call me?" Revan's voice darkened considerably, and her emerald green eyes glared. She stood up and folded her arms.

"Well, you've been acting like her ever since we destroyed the Star Forge!" Carth shouted, turning back around.

"You mean—for two years now?" Revan's voice matched his. "I've never once done anything that Darth Revan had done! How _dare _you call me that!"

"Then why do you always act like the whole universe belongs to you, all the time?" Carth raised his voice even more. "Your head is probably so big, the banthas can't see over it!"

"Oh, _my _head is big? Mr. I-Can't-Walk-Down-Telos-Without-Staring-At-Each-Person-I-Meet-For-Fear-Of-Them-Attacking-Me is telling me I have a big head? That's right! I've seen you! You couldn't trust a gizka with jumping into an electric wire on the Rakata's planet! Then it startles the crap out of you when someone talks to you!" Revan threw her hands in the air, exasperated. 

"It's kind of hard not to be paranoid when you shove all this pressure on me!" Carth screamed his throat coarse.

"I put pressure on you?" Revan pointed a thumb at her chest.

"Hey, guys." Mission walked in, rubbing her eyes. A pale blue blanket draped across her shoulders, and she held it together at her chest with one hand. "It's the middle of the night, what's going on?"

Ignoring Mission, Carth went on. "Every time you get upset, guess who has to make you happy again? Me! You might tell Mission a thing or two, but other than that it's all centered on me!"

"Uh-oh," Mission was now awake and watching the fight with wide eyes. She watched as the two passed ugly words.

"So now it's a contest to see who has to most pressure put on them? Please!" Revan scoffed. "Don't even start. I'll have you eating dust off of my lightsaber before you break a sweat."

"I'm sure that'd be easy for you, you Sith Lord!" Carth screamed violently. Revan glared even more.

"Bastila!" Mission ran out of the room as fast as she could, dropping the blanket altogether and slipping on it. "Juhani! Jolee! Big Z!"

"If I'm the Sith Lord, you're the sniveling underling!" Revan shouted. "Like father, like son!"

"Go back to Korriban, Sith!" Carth threw a fist in the air.

"Cry on Telos, bantha herder!"

"FALL IN LOVE WITH ONE OF YOUR SITH LORD FRIENDS, TRAITOR!"

"SLEEP WITH YOUR DEAD WIFE, TELOSIAN _BASTARD_!" Revan pulled out one of her violet lightsabers the second Carth brandished a vibroblade. Knocking each of their weapons violently, they held no strength back.

It was a fight to the death.

Not caring if they hit the room's furniture or not, Revan and Carth blew lethal shots to the other, each getting blocked and repeated.

"Willow!" Bastila's voice broke through their deadly trance, and though they did turn to look, they quickly reinstated the quarrel.

Four strong arms latched onto Revan and pulled her away from Carth, while two big furry arms engulfed Carth, so he couldn't attack her in her defenseless state.

"Let me go!" Revan fought Jolee and Bastila in vain, knowing they wouldn't listen to her pleas. 

"Control your anger, Willow! He didn't mean it," Bastila whispered soothingly.

"My ass!" Revan screamed. "I think the bastard meant the Sith Lord remarks!"

"You mean you aren't one? Could've fooled me." Carth glared.

"YOU BASTARD!" Revan tried to rush at him once more, but was pulled back again. She fought with them until tears streamed down her face.

"Calm down, young one. We'll take care of it," Jolee said soothingly. Revan stopped struggling and began to steady her breathing.

"Carth!" Bastila stared, shocked. "What's gotten into you?"

"I was doing fine until _Revan _came in here and screwed it up!" Carth snarled.

Using all of her powers, Revan Force Pushed the people away, her eyes blood-shot with anger.

But she didn't attack him. She gulped slightly, and whispered, "You always knew what to say to me, I was trying to return the favor," turned around, and ran out of the room.

"HK! T3! Come with me," She snarled at them hatefully. The hum of wheels and the creaks of joints filled everyone's ears before the house doors opened and slammed shut as Revan ran out.

"Wait, Willow!" Mission followed quickly.

"Well, I hope you're happy, Carth." Candorous leaned on the doorway, smirking. "You're destroyed her life, care to try Mission's while your at it?"

"She'll come back; we'll talk to her then." Jolee instructed. He turned to Carth. "And you, you stay in here and think about what happened."

"Whatever," Carth sat back down and sighed.

Ten minutes later, Mission returned with no Revan.

"Where is she?" Juhani asked the tear-stained Twi'lek.

"I—I lost her awhile back." Mission said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! She put out Burst of Speed, and I couldn't keep up with that if I tried…."

"It's alright, Mission," Bastila laid a hand on the Twi'lek's shoulder. "She'll be alright. She has to come back sometime."

Candorous chuckled.

"Well, my mistake. You've already ruined Mission's life. Care to strive for mine next?" He slapped Carth on the back roughly and left the soldier alone.

They waited for the rest of the night, and Revan did not return.

"We have to go find her, then." Bastila sighed, wrapping a coat around her arms. "Jolee, would you look in the Refugee Sector?"

"I will," Jolee grabbed his lightsabers and ran out of their apartment.

"Mission, check the Socorro section, please." Bastila nodded her head towards the Twi'lek, who immediately ran out.

"Zaalbar, can you check the Jek'Jek Tar?" Bastila didn't have to wait for an answer, the Wookie ran out after Mission.

"Juhani, you stay here in case she comes back. Carth, you and Candorous check the other cantina on Nar Shadaa. I'll check with the Hutt in the last sector." Bastila began making her way out of the apartment when Carth's voice stopped her.

"It's all my fault." He whispered. The female Jedi turned to face him.

"It was her choice to leave the base, Carth. We need you to go to the cantina and watch for her." With that, Bastila left.

"I'll be back," He told Juhani. "If she comes back, call me first, alright?"

Carth entered the cantina, instantly walking over to the bar. Candorous walked the other direction to talk with the others.

The soldier sat down next to a hooded woman, and ordered some juma juice.

"You look a little sad there, Mister." The woman croaked in a coarse voice Carth knew wasn't her own. She kept her face forward, but she was speaking at Carth.

"Yeah, well I think I just ended the best relationship of my life." He told. The woman chuckled, and Carth could tell a grin crossed her face.

"That so, eh? You wouldn't happen to be the man who upset that pretty little Jedi awhile back, now would you?" The woman took a sip of her drink and set it back down, still not looking at Carth.

"You've seen Willow?" He asked, standing up. "Is she alright? Where is she? I have to talk to her!"

"Shhh," The woman stood up too, placing a long, slender finger across his lips. Her eyes were hidden by the hood. "Keep quiet, will you? I'm not here to attract attention."  


"Alright, but you must tell me everything." Carth sat back down with the woman. 

"I don't know everything," The woman's voice lightened, and exposed more of her real tone. "But I know she was really upset, and murmured something about being so sorry. Then she left a datapad with the clerk there." The woman stood back up and bowed. Her voice lost all of its hardness and scruffiness and became a real, recognizable sound. "Good day, and May the Force guide you through all of your future hardships."

The woman finally faced Carth, her eyes boring into his. Her emerald eyes—which had a hint of redness to them—began to plead something to him that he couldn't make out.

The woman shed one slight tear, and left Carth to his self.

"What was that about?" Carth asked himself, looking around and eyeing the clerk.

"You want something?" The clerk asked to the now bewildered soldier. "I saw you talking to that lady over there. You wouldn't happen to be Carth Onasi, would you?"

Carth slowly nodded, sighing and mentally berating himself for putting both him and Revan through this.

"Well, here you go. The lady put a code into it, so even if I wanted to look at it, I couldn't. Oh yeah, and she gave you this package, too." The man handed Carth the datapad that was obviously Revan's. It had the insignia carved into its side.

"You find something?" Candorous strode over to his comrade.

Carth grabbed the package first, unfolding the paper to find her turquoise and dull red necklace; her most prized possession. He rubbed its surface with his thumb, being sure to not hurt it.

The soldier then took the datapad and turned it on, terrified at what he was going to find.

"_I'll bet the first one to find this is Carth," _The woman was actually smirking. _"Listen, then. About last night, I'm sorry. The whole thing was my fault and I shouldn't have egged you on. I'm such an idiot. I just wanted to help you, because you're always helping me. But I was just being selfish. I'm always being selfish…." _The woman sniffed and wiped her eyes before continuing, giving Carth time to interject.

"No," He gasped, eyes widening.

"_But there was some truth in what you said last night. I am becoming more and more like Revan, that's for sure. But maybe not the Revan we've all known about through the beginning Jedi Civil War. Maybe I'm becoming like the Jedi Knight Revan, the one with all the light inside of her._

"_Another thing you said: I'm always pouring my heart out to you. I'm so sorry; I should have considered what you thought of it before I went and did something like that. That's just me being selfish again._

"_I'll tell you this, though. I've taken the _Ebon Hawk _and the droids—more selfishness, I know—and am preparing to leave to the Unknown Regions. I must—retrieve something before the Sith do. This is a place where I will not take my loved ones._

"_I have given you my necklace—given to me long ago by my master—as a promise. I will return, Carth. Be it a hassle or an exciting time, I have things I need to do. Once I come, do you think you could tolerate me for a few days?_

"_Carth, please know that I will always love you, no matter how long we're apart._

_May the Force guide you through all of your future hardships."_

His beloved Revan flipped her hood over her head, and suddenly Carth realized what those deep green eyes had been pleading all this time.

Or better yet—who it _was _who was pleading.

Carth watched as the woman clicked off the pad.

"Wow, you're on a roll with lives, tonight, buster!" Candorous snarled angrily.

"Oh my—!" Carth grabbed the pad and bolted out of the cantina.

Shoving the door open like it was just an obstacle in space, Carth wandered around the Nar Shadaa sector, looking for the hooded woman.

New rain poured onto his head abruptly. He looked up into the sky, watching as the rain multiplied and continued to soak him.

"What have I done?" He thought out loud. "Willow!" He shouted, cupping his hands over his mouth. "Willow, where are you? Where—"

"Carth!" Bastila's voice startled him. She stood right in front of him with her hands on her hips, also soaked in rain. "Why are you shouting?"

"None of us knew she was leaving," Jolee finished. "She must have decided it sometime in the middle of the night."

"Force, I never knew that," Reese stated, her own eyes wide and dry. "I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it, it's not like it should matter now. They both took their own blame for it, so as long as they talk about it they should be fine," Jolee sighed.

"It just isn't very comfortable not knowing if they're talking or not," Bastila said, joining in her friend's sigh. "But she really loves him, even now. You can easily tell."

"Yeah, she got pretty furious at Shinrii for bad-mouthing Carth," Atton whistled.

"If you had lived with us before, it would have been more apparent. She listens to us and takes our advice on things, alright, but she hangs on his every word like it's an ancient text. If Carth told Willow to cut her arm off, she would do it without question, and without uttering a cry the very next moment she got." Jolee said.

"Of course, he would never say something like that." Bastila interjected, thinking up a new subject. "So, what about you two?"

-----

"You know," Carth and Revan had wandered off into the Coruscant fields and sat in the grass. "I hadn't meant to stay gone that long."

Carth raised his eyebrows. "Really? How long did you mean to stay?"

"A year or two, depending on how well the trip went." Revan waved her hand from side-to-side to show him it could have varied.

"Well what happened?" Carth was afraid to ask.

"Too many things. First the ship broke down, then it crashed, and seconds before I got out, it exploded." Revan fell onto her back, stretching out in the soft, warm grass.

"How did you get back?" Carth instantly became worried for her.

"After months of walking, I came upon a little town, surprisingly. They had all the materials I needed to make another ship and leave, and they were kind enough to help." She drew pictures in the air with her fingers, indicating what she was talking about.

"I bet you were happy," Carth sighed, bringing his knees up to his stomach and closed his eyes. "I said some pretty hateful things the night before,"

"I said more, though," Revan clarified. "And I spent the whole first week crying because I couldn't get back,"

Carth merely shook his head.

"You didn't do anything; I was the one who shouldn't have called you Revan." He stated. Revan sat back up and stared at him.

"I know, but I shouldn't have continued it." She retaliated. "That: and I mentioned your wife. I didn't have to do that."

"It's alright, I started it." Carth said.

"No, you didn't," Revan argued, smiling. Carth laughed, giving up.

"Alright, it was both of our faults, so we don't spend the whole day arguing about it." He said. Revan nodded.

"Fine." She sighed, lying back down on the ground.

Carth just stayed quiet, staring at his feet. So, his guiltiness was shared by Revan. He hadn't known that the whole time she felt the same way he did. Then again, he never saw her after the fight.

But the silence that followed bothered him. His best guess to make was that Revan didn't know what to say, either, and that she was waiting for him to think of something.

Finally deciding on what to do, Carth stood. Revan's eyes followed him into the air, and stopped when he did.

"Willow," He grinned at her. "Let's fight."

Revan gasped slightly, the memory of their first game flashing through her mind.

"Willow's been sort of out of it, don't you think?" Jolee asked, watching as the Jedi woman dragged her feet into her room.

"Something's bothering her," Bastila agreed, nodding her head. 

"You think it could be a new memory?" Carth chimed in. "She needs to come out with it. Bottling at all in isn't healthy."

"Not to mention that she's annoying us all with it." Jolee nodded his head. "We've got to make her spit it out," 

"I have an idea, but I don't think she'll like it," Carth sighed. He explained it to them piece by piece.

"There's a chance that might not work, you know." Bastila advised.

"She wouldn't deliberately hurt me, though." Carth said, shaking his head. "Not even when she's angry."

"Well, alright, but we'll be close by." Jolee insisted. "Now go talk to her. There's still enough daylight out."

Carth entered Revan's room slowly, watching her as she sat up in her bed.

"Hi, Carth." She breathed. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing," He said, sitting down beside her. "You just looked kind of upset, so I came in to check on you."

"Oh, I'm fine. Really." Revan smiled at him. "I'm just tired, you know?"

"Alright then. You want to play a game?" Carth grinned back at her, knowing her next question.

"What kind of game?" She asked. He chuckled.

"A fighting game. There're three rounds. Round one has no weapons, and the loser is the first to bleed. Round two is one vibroblade each, and the loser bleeds again. Round three is all out: You can use the Force and your sabers, and I can use anything. First one to fall loses." He explained the game. "Wanna play?"

"Hmmmm, sure." Revan stood up and followed Carth out of her room.

On the peaceful plains of Onderon, Round three of their battle raged on.

"Why are you doing this?" Revan shouted across to Carth, angry as ever. He wouldn't stop asking her about her memories.

"Because leaving that to yourself is dangerous, to you and to others. Please, just tell me!" Carth forced out, trying to steady his breathing. 

Revan shook her head violently. She refused to tell him her memories; he would surely hate her! If she kept them to herself then no one else would suffer.

Or I'm just being selfish again, she thought.

"I won't!" She shouted, jumping back into battle. Her two sabers met Carth's blades hit-for-hit, trying to make him drop.

"Then I won't leave you alone until you do." Carth said back, working hard to stay on his feet.

"Damn it, Carth! Must you always do this? Don't you get it?" Revan jumped back away from their sparring.  


"Get what?" Carth asked.

"You don't see? The Jedi Civil War was my fault! Traya was my fault! The Sith were my fault! The whole Star Forge was my fault! Malak falling was my fault! And damn it, Kai'Sek and Masa were—" Revan clamped a hand over her mouth, her eyes opened wide. She fell onto the ground, knees first, and sobbed. Blood slightly trickled across her forehead where Carth's vibroblade had met her skin. "Carth, it's ALL my fault!" Revan continued crying, her breathing turning ragged.

Carth's muscles relaxed and he dropped his weapon. Is _that _what this was all about? That was nothing compared to what he thought! He walked quickly over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She immediately folded into him, laying her head on his chest and her arms pressed against him. She didn't hold anything back, and hyperventilation noises erupted from her.

"Hey," He said, trying to stop her from weeping. "Listen to me, Willow. Look up at me, Willow. Come on," His voice was soft and quiet, so only she could hear him.

Revan's crying stopped and she forced herself to look at him. His eyes showed nothing but compassion and understanding, which soothed Revan entirely.

"It's not your fault," He said confidently, melting her heart. "It was their choice, Willow Sana. It was Malak's choice to fall, it was Traya's choice to follow, and it was the men's choices to join the Sith.

"And look on the bright side of things, alright? If none of this had happened, we never would have met." Revan chuckled weakly and embraced her lover.

"What am I going to do with you?" She asked, drying her tears. "You always say what I want to hear most…."

Revan's eyes brightened, staring at Carth as she remembered that rather twisted memory.

"Really?" She asked. "Alright!"

-----

The exile, Atton, Jolee and Bastila were walking around, talking of their experiences with things.

"Have you ever been up against a tarentatek?" Jolee asked Atton.

"Can't say that I have," The scoundrel replied, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a rather weird time. You can't use the Force against it, because that just makes it stronger." Jolee explained.

"Willow had to battle three at once, one time." Bastila chimed in.

"No way!" Reese's eyes widened. "When did she do that?"

"She did it on Korriban, if I remember correctly. Strange place, if you'd gone there when people were there." Bastila's answer was cut shorted than she wanted it to be, because Jolee grabbed a hold of her arm.

"Bastila, look!" He whispered. His index finger pointed crookedly towards the fields next to them.

"Oh, that's sweet." Bastila cooed. "They're fighting!"

"What?" Atton and Reese asked simultaneously. They followed Jolee's finger to see Revan and Carth with their fists doubled up, sweating, and bruised.

"What are they doing?" Reese shouted. "They're gonna hurt each other!"

"Unlikely. This is a game they play, Lass. They made it up one day as a way of talking to each other." Jolee examined. "And they're smiling, which means they're enjoying themselves."

"Those two sure have strange tastes," Atton slapped his forehead with his hand.

"Let's see, they're in round one." Bastila observed. "They're weaponless."

"That means they just started." Jolee grinned. "And look at Carth! He's already sweating like a dog."

"I'm sure Willow's enjoying that," Bastila muttered to herself.

"Lass, you and Atton look hungry. Go eat! Shoo! Leave this old man be. Take this lovely Jedi with you." Jolee slapped the three young Jedi off and wandered his own way.

-----

"Alright!" Carth fell onto the ground, sweating. He had to pull his shirt of in the middle of round two, because both of them were really going at each other, and the sweat had soaked his entire shirt. It had taken both of them to pull it off. "You win!"

Revan fell onto her knees, laughing and panting.

"That was fun!" She insisted. "I haven't had a workout like that in forever."

She stood up and pulled her hair off of her sticky arms. Watching as Carth still hadn't gotten up from his hands and knees, she sighed. "Are you ok?"

Still no reply. Revan walked unsteadily over to Carth, trying to keep her weak legs from collapsing, and stopped in front of him. "Hey, Carth?"

"I'm alright," He breathed. "My muscles just forgot about this game."

Revan crouched down to him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Got ya!" Carth's voice surprised her, which made it easy to flip her over onto her back. Laughing, Revan spread out on the grass.

"That was very mean, you know." She said resolutely. "I'll get you for that!"

"I'd like to see you try." Carth was instantly on his feet and made a desperate attempt at running. Revan staggered up and followed him wearily, keeping her pace steady.

"Get back here!" She chased him through the fields, trying to grab at him whenever she got the chance.

They passed Atton, Bastila, and Reese throughout their pursuit. The three eyed them slowly as they passed through the fields, protecting their lovely picnic from getting perspiration on it.

"Hi, guys!" Reese waved at them as they raced by, smiling largely. "Bye, guys!"

"Run faster, Willow!" Bastila taunted, cupping her hands over her mouth to project the sound.

Atton just sat with his arms protectively around Reese, who seemed to ignore it completely.

Revan tackled Carth onto the ground, laughing as she heard him grunt.

"Ooh! She got him!" Reese stood up to see their scourge.

Revan sat on top of Carth's back and pinned his arms down with her knees.

"Give up truthfully this time?" She smirked. Carth moaned.

"Fine, just get off of me." He mumbled. Revan got up and lent him a hand.

"Come on," She said. "You need a shower more than I do."

Carth welcomingly took the hand and pulled himself up off the ground. "Alright, let's go to my place."

"Ooh!" Bastila said loudly, poking the Exile in the ribs. Revan and Carth turned to look at them, surprised that they were still in sight. "That sounds nice!"

"Carth and Revan, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Reese sang back at Bastila, grinning from ear to ear. The began snickering like schoolgirls.

Atton ran a hand through his black hair and scooted away from the two, retracting his arms.

"I'm not with them, ok?" He pointed to the two giggling girls, sighing and shaking his head.

"And who said you could take your hands off?" Reese whined at his, pointing commandingly at her shoulders. Sighing, Atton took his place back with Reese.

"Alright, already. Let's go." Carth took Revan's hand and pulled her along.

"Wait!" Revan pulled back slightly, making Carth stare at her. She looked him over and began laughing.

"What is it?" He asked, inspecting his torso for the problem.

"We forgot your shirt."

-----

After the long and grueling search for Carth's misplaced shirt, the two tired heroes arrived at Carth's home. Upon entering the house, Revan gawked at the hugeness of it, stumbling around. The red décor definitely went with the black carpet, and the giant holoscreen nearly blew Revan clear off her feet.

"Wow," She gasped, dropping her mouth. "It's _huge_!"

"I know, I keep getting lost. I had to download my own schematics just to keep track." Carth sighed. He led her into his room, which was much like the rest of the house.

"You go ahead and take a shower, it's right through there. I'll take one next." Carth directed her into the bathroom and instructed her on how to use the shower.

After her rather hurried shower, Revan sat on Carth's bed, waiting for him to finish his. Feeling awkward in an unfamiliar house, Revan began inspecting the holopictures on the walls and on Carth's dresser. There were many pictures of her and Carth, most of them in a field after a Fight or on the ship.

Revan couldn't help but feel a smile stretch across her lips at the sight of herself. Her hair was definitely shorter, and there weren't apparent scars crossing her face and hands.

_Can you spare a minute, child?_ Revan jumped slightly at her master's voice.

_**Sure, Kreia. What is it?**_

_I was just going to suggest cutting your hair again. It hindered you in your last battle, and look at it now. _Kreia did have a point; the locks were lumping together and dripping all over the place. The only thing that saved Carth's bed was the towel Revan placed under her hair.

**_I'll do it as soon as possible, I promise. _**Revan smirked.

_You won't forget?_

_**Not if you remind me.**_

The door opened again and Carth ambled out of the bathroom, his hair wet and his clothes fresh.

"Feel better?" Revan asked him, smiling. He nodded.

"Very much," He couldn't help but grin back. "I've got some holovids we can watch, if you want."

"Only if they're cheesy and romantic. I've had enough of action for a while." Revan lifted her knees up to her stomach.

"That's what I was thinking." Carth retorted.

Revan and Carth picked the movie _"Someone to Hold" _first, since it was on top. Carth placed the data-holder into the system and turned it on.

They sat on the bed, with Carth leaning on the pillows and his legs spread. Revan filled the space between his legs comfortably and leaned back against his chest.

Both of them crashed ten minutes through the movie.

-----

Early in the morning, Revan awoke drowsily with a pair of strong hands clamping her in place. She looked around to find Carth's hands laced together on her lower chest, making sure she wouldn't run away again.

Looking up, Revan saw Carth's face leaning to the right, obviously still asleep.

Smiling, Revan let out a sigh and stretched slightly, so not to awaken Carth.

_Nope. _She thought to herself. _I'm not ready to get up yet._

THE END!

Oh my gosh this was a long chapter! The next chapter I'm pretty sure will be shorter, but it will explain the tarentatek story mentioned two chapters ago! Review please! Or not, seeing as how I have 1002 hits. That's really weird. Oh well, I appreciate all you guys anyway! Thank sooo much!


	7. Looking To The Fields

**A/N: A little limey around here, so if you're squeamish to that kind of stuff, sorry. It's only for a little while.**

**DISCLAIMER: (I can't believe I haven't put one!) I don't own Star Wars KOTOR, though that would be awesome! I'd make Revan a girl and she'd always be with Carth so I could have Candorous. Tee-hee….**

**Chapter Seven: Looking To The Fields**

Half an hour later, Revan awoke once more. Her neck was stiff and she figured Carth's would be too. Looking up, she smiled toothily as the pair of hazel eyes staring back.

"Morning, Beautiful," Carth once again traced the remnants of scarred tissue across Revan's face.

"Good morning," Revan pulled herself up wearily from Carth's chest and turned around. His larger-than-usual bangs were hanging over his eyes, annoying Revan greatly. She leaned over and brushed them out of the way so she could see both of his large, round opals. "Did you sleep ok? Your neck isn't sore, is it?" She laid a hand on the back of his neck lightly, as if seeing if there was any tension. She rubbed her fingers across the very tense skin, effectively working out any kinks in his neck. Carth just chuckled, resting his own hands on her arm.

"I'm fine," He whispered. Letting out a breathy chuckle, Revan got off the bed and reached for her hair brush. "Your hair is beautiful, you know that?"

"It's too long," Revan smirked playfully. "It got in the way too many times fighting Shinrii."

"And you still won easily." Carth commented. Revan put down the brush and went back to Carth on the bed.

"And I'd win again, if I had to," She murmured, kissing him on the cheek before buzzing off to the mirror. Carth stared in shock. He hadn't expected that for a while.

"You kissed me," He stammered, sliding off of the bed and sidling up to Revan. The Jedi gasped, spinning around and leaning on him.

"Really?" She asked. "I'd better make sure," She pecked him on the opposite cheek. "Yeah, I'd say that's a kiss."

Carth laughed, a nod escaping his neck.

"Except you missed." He taunted. A smile spread uncontrollably across his face and he chuckled. He knew what he was making her do, and that's what was so fun about it. He would only have to see if she'd go along with it.

She did, of course.

"Seriously?" She asked, fake shock running through her vocal cords. "Then you're going to have to show how, I can't seem to remember."

She was playing her own game, Carth figured. He normally wasn't into giving up so early in their games, but he really wanted her. _Really _wanted her.

So, without much else, Carth kissed her. His lips pressed up to hers abruptly and her arms slinked around his neck, pushing him further to her. She began helping, allowing his tongue to pass into her mouth and take in its fill of her as it wanted. She felt his own arms sliding around her waist, pulling her upwards to reach him better.

Revan had closed her eyes, anticipating the kiss. Her nimble hands weaved through his hair, getting a good grip to hold her position. Carth leaned Revan over onto the bed, pinning her down strategically. With deft fingers, Carth began to unclip Revan's robes….

Revan chuckled through their passionate lip-lock. She knew what he wanted. She could always tell what he wanted, especially when it got _that_ far. But she really knew what he wanted because she had been craving the same thing.

A smile swarmed over Revan's face after a quick moan, and she placed a pointed finger between Carth and her lips.

"Not now," She said solemnly, smiling. Carth moaned.

"Why not?" He asked slyly. "It's not like the _Hawk_, no one will hear us in this big house."

Chuckling, Revan went on. "One, because you're funner both when I make you wait and when you do it at night."

"Funner? Is that even a word?" Carth tried to change the subject.

"It is now. Two: you have work to do today." Revan held two fingers up to keep Carth on the same page she was. Three reasons, she was on number two. Carth nodded.

"Understandable, though I could always skip a day," He received an effective slap on the shoulder from Revan. He shut up.

"And three is that Reese and I have to look for someone today, and I have to cut my hair." Revan said, still smiling. "So we'll do it tonight, ok?"

"Well, that sounds ok," Carth got up, pulling Revan with him. "Where are you and Reese heading?"

"We aren't going off-planet, if that's what you're asking." Revan reassured, hearing Carth's sigh of relief. "The person we're looking for is on this planet, we just don't know where."

"Well what's their name; maybe I could help." Carth wrapped an arm around Revan's shoulder and hugged her close.

Revan hesitated to answer, unsure if she should tell him.

_There's no harm in telling him a name, child. He will know it sooner or later. _Kreia advised.

**_Are you sure it's ok? _**Revan asked, still stalling.

_Very._

"Masa Tekka is her name." Revan stated. "She's fourteen."

"I'll research on it today if I have time," Carth said, ruffling up Revan's hair.

A knock at the door ended their flirting. Revan sighed, finding her way through the house to open the portal to the outside world.

"Coming!" She reassured the person. She grabbed the doorknob and opened the door.

The Exile stood in the doorway, her smile broad and Atton standing beside her groggily, their fingers intertwined.

"You coming?" She asked. "It _is _1000 hours you know."

"It's already that late?" Revan asked, slipping to put shoes on. "I wasn't watching the time! I'm sorry."

"So worries," Atton yawned, leaning his head on the doorway. "I don't even know what we're doing, but Reese got everyone from the crew involved."

"Really?" Revan finished her battle with the shoes triumphantly and grinned at her friends. "You got everyone from your crew to help us?"

Reese nodded, pushing her blonde hair away from her face.

"Don't go to sleep, Rand." Reese pushed him slightly, waking him from his doze.

"I'm not!" He whined, settling back down, snoring before his head hit the wall.

"We had a long night." Reese excused.

"Oh!" Revan clapped her hands together, realizing what Reese's words meant. "Did you have fun?"

"The best…." Atton drowsily said, smirking. Reese turned red.

"Yeah," Carth sauntered into the room. "You'd better go." He hugged Revan. "I'll see you at dinner."

"Alright," Revan hugged back before sprinting out the door behind Reese.

"So," Reese smirked as she walked, breaking the long silence they had going. "Did you and Carth have _fun _yet?" She sent herself into a fit of giggles, making Atton sigh.

"Women…" He breathily said, resting his arms behind his head.

"No, last night we crashed after the Battle, and then this morning I stopped him." Revan smirked also, placing a hand over her eyes to avoid eye contact with a now flabbergasted Reese.

"You denied him _sex?_" She asked, stressing the word like it was a god. "Why would you do that to yourself?"

"Ha-ha," Revan said slowly. "I'm making him wait until tonight. He's a lot better then."

"You're still mean, whether or not you're still a Sith Lord, you know that, right Ma'am?" Atton laughed. Revan shot him a look.

"What's with the Ma'am? I haven't been above you in an army in—" She stopped herself, eyeing Reese. They stopped walking as Atton sighed once more.

"She knows, Ma'am." He clarified. Reese exchanged glances from Atton and Revan. A smile raced across her face.

"You mean the whole Jaq Rand thing? Yeah, I know about that." Reese waved it off. Revan shrugged.

"Nonetheless," She stated. "You don't have to call me Ma'am anymore. Just Revan. And if you're took uncomfortable with that, then Willow Sana will suffice."

"Sure, Revan." Atton said. "Just don't act surprised when the Zabrak calls you 'Admiral' for the umpteenth time, ok? He still hasn't gotten off of the general thing with Reese."

"Nice," Revan laughed, reaching the _Hawk_. She wound her way around the place and found her way to the main hold. Everyone was piled in there.

"Who are we looking for?" Candorous asked impatiently.

"Hold on a minute," Reese scolded. "We'll get to that."

"We're looking for a Masa Tekka. She's fourteen, and I have absolutely no clue what she looks like." Revan said.

"Alright," Visas said. "You want us to make a thorough search of the world?"

"Yes, but we'll do it slowly." Reese ordered. "Mical and Mira will search here and in the Jedi homes. This child is Force-Sensitive, so she could be in the Jedi enclave for all we know."

"You don't know what she looks like," Mira snarled. "But you know she's a Forcee?"

"It's a long story, and I don't have to desire to tell you." Revan sniffed in snootily and looked away from the bounty hunter.

Kreia chuckled inside Revan's mind. _Nor the years required…._

_**What?**_

_It's nothing, dear one. You and I are more a like than we remember._

"Visas and Bao-Dur will look through the rural areas of the place. There could be a chance they don't know she can use the Force and she is stuck inside a farm house."

"I will do as you ask." Visas bowed.

"The last time I saw her," Revan stated, "Nine years ago—she was in the possession of a farm woman by the name of Mari. Start by looking with her."

T3 beeped his response, making Revan smile.

"Yes, I'll equip you with shields and some better supplies before you set off." She said, patting him on the head. "I think I've finally found a blaster you wouldn't mess up after the first battle."

T3-M4 beeped in slight annoyance.

"Correction:" HK stated. "Do _not _blame that on me. We would have been fine just blasting them from behind, but you insisted that secrecy was better. It's your own fault you got shot in the blaster before I could react."

Reese was now the one laughing.

"And I told both of you not to go." She stated. "So it's both of yours faults."

"You two need to start getting along a little better, since you're going to be searching for the child in the technological part of the planet. Can you behave around each other long enough to try to locate her?" Revan smirked. "Or shall I remove something as collateral?"

Her remark earned a "Meep!" from both machines. They nodded their agreements and were silent.

"Great. Now, we need the rest of you to find out about the Sith. We need to know if this girl has been taken into their custody or not." Revan grazed her index finger past everyone else. "And possibly why they attacked us."

"We already know that," Atton said, putting his hands in his pockets. "They wanted you."

"I know that," Revan pouted. "But we need to know _why_. Most of the Sith consider me a traitor. Why would Shinrii be after me?"

"Because Kai'Sek told her to, obviously." Mira crossed her arms and spat the words.

Revan bristled largely. She clamped her fists together.

_Temper, child. Temper._

_**I know, I know.**_

"Mira," The Exile stated. "That was unnecessary."

"Alright," Revan interrupted. "Let's get to work."

"Wait," Bao-Dur stated. "Admiral, where are you going?"

"Me, Atton, Candorous and Reese are going to do our own searching." Revan said. The Mandalore beamed. "Everybody clear on what we need to do?"

"Yes," Came the reply. Candorous ushered Revan to the hangar.

"Let's go," He said. "I need out of here."

Revan giggled as she was dragged out from the ship and across the fields. Atton and Reese marched after them, chatting quietly about the things they had done the night before.

"So where are we searching?" Candorous asked. "Hopefully somewhere we can make use of our fighting skills."

"Most likely," Revan smirked, placing her hands behind her head and sighing. "After we cut my hair we're going to go to the Coruscant fields."

"The fields?" Reese asked, cutting off their own conversation, much to Atton's discontent. "Why would she be there?"

Revan chuckled.

"Because that's where I would be."

-----

Carth walked through the halls of his building, checking up on everyone and making sure their jobs were problem-free. People were tracking the mysterious attack of the Sith from days before.

With nothing else for Carth to do, he sat himself in front of a computer and turned it on. He pushed his hair put of his face and streaked it backwards so it wouldn't go back.

Carth thought of Revan. She could make him so aggravated at times! Making him wait to have his fun… why should he? He'd waited at least four years already. So, the least he could do for her was look up the name she provided to him. He jumped when a voice in his head disturbed his thoughts.

_Be careful of this, boy. Knowing the face to that name will lead to complications if used wrongly._

"What?" Carth turned around, grasping a hold of his vibrosword. The old, solid, knowledgeable voice rang through his head as he realized that no one was in the room with him.

_Looking for me throughout the room you reside in will bring you no avail, boy._

"Who are you?" He asked quietly, hoping no one could hear him.

_Boy, talk through your head like the dear one does. It causes fewer problems that way. Just let the words you wish to speak to me roll through your mind and I shall understand you._

Carth peered around the room, making sure no one was trying to play tricks on him, then sighed.

_**Like… this?**_

_Yes, boy. Like that._

Carth shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair once more. What a day this was turning out to be.

_**What is it you wanted?**_

_I have already instructed you in that. For the dear one's sake, be careful in what you uncover._

_**Dear one? Who is that?**_

_She has many names, Boy. Never mind, just go on. I shall be here to guide you._

_**All guides must have a name. What's yours?**_

_Ah yes, a name. Though I cannot tell you mine yet, boy, you may choose one. Now go on with the search for Masa. I'm sure the dear one will need it._

By the way the voice was talking; Carth guessed she was speaking of Revan. She was the only one who had mentioned Masa to him. Although, Reese seemed pretty eager to get their search underway.

Shrugging, Carth turned his attention back to the screen. Blue lights illuminated off of his face, and he squinted in the new light to see. With deft fingers, he ordered in a world-wide search.

"_ID AND PASSWORD." _The words sprang up at Carth instantly. He shrugged once more, pressing in his long-remembered password and ID.

"_WELCOME ONASI, CARTH. WHO IS IT YOU WANT TO SEARCH FOR?" _

Carth typed in the name Revan had supplied him with: Masa Tekka. The screen went blank slightly and little dots surrounded the blue, showing it was searching for something.

A knock came at the door as the search went on, making Carth jump slightly.

"Come in," He said, surprised at the shakiness of his voice. The door swished open and Bastila Shan strode in, brown Jedi robes swaying and her hair tied tightly in its bun.

"Carth," She said. "You've been in here for an hour. Who are you searching for?"

"An _hour_?" Carth looked at the clock. It read 1200 hours. He had spent at least and hour in the room, talking with the voice and searching for Masa. How could that have happened?

_When one first starts off talking with others that people can't visualize, it takes a while to say what one must say. It will get better in time. _The voice instructed him.

"Oh, well…." He said. "I was just searching for someone."

"Really?" Bastila sauntered over to the computer and studied it. "Who, may I ask?"

"Willow gave me the name this morning." Carth started. The computer beeped, and words flashed up on the screen.

"_MASA TEKKA FOUND. CLICK ON RECORD OF CHOICE:"_

"Masa?" Bastila gasped. "You're looking for her?"

"Why does everyone know who Masa is but me?" Carth asked. Bastila ignored the question, clicking on the record labeled _"LOCATION"_.

She quickly read the circumstances and nodded.

"Right," She said, pulling her hair out of its bun. "I'm going into the Coruscant fields."

-----

Revan fingered her now shoulder-length hair, twirling it around in her fingers as Reese quickly braided part of the back for her friend. The cool grass cooled their legs as they kneeled onto the ground.

"I can't believe you cut off all of that long hair…." Reese whined as she speedily spiraled a lock of Revan's hair into a braid. When she was finished, she knotted the bottom and set it back on Revan's head.

Revan's hair was parted into thirds, with one sixth from each third tied inside the tenacious tress.

"I had to, General." Revan sighed. "Did you see how many times I faltered battling Shinrii because of it?"

"Well, that won't happen anymore," Candorous stated, fingering on his blaster. "Can we please go now?"

"Yes, yes." Atton said, walking away with the Mandalorian. Reese and Revan stood, quickly joining them.

"So where do you want to start looking?" Reese asked.

"Let's see…" Revan placed a finger to her lips and sighed. "Where's that cave we found on the schematics page?"

"We found twelve caves in this area, Revan." Atton scowled. "Don't tell me we're going to search every single one?"

"Ok, I won't tell you we're going to search every single one, but we are anyway." Revan smiled at her own corny joke.

"Hey, at least we can get us some more crystals." Reese shrugged.

"Well, you certainly aren't going there without me," The voice startled all of them, and Revan jumped backwards a little. Bastila ran up to them with her lightsaber constricted in her hand.

"Bastila, don't do that!" Atton gasped, holding his chest.

"Excuse me, but I didn't mean to startle you." She stated. "You should have told me you were searching for Masa, Willow. I would have been more than happy to help, you know."

"I was hoping you had stayed with Carth, to tell the truth. How did you know we were here?" Revan asked, helping her Jedi friend to where they stood.

"I caught Carth searching for the child's location, and he found that she was here." Bastila explained, replacing her lightsaber back into her belt loop. "You're going to need all the Jedi you can get."

THE END!

Ok, I updated. The next chapter they'll actually _find _Masa, and Carth will get to have his fun. So stop pressuring me for more fluff, please? n.n Review please, and I'll update as soon as I update Just Like Me, if not before.


	8. Masa Tekka

**Alright, I'm working on this chapter now!  
**

**Chapter Eight: Masa Tekka**

Revan ventured into one of the caves alone, keeping her comm. link open so she could hear as Atton, Reese, Candorous and Bastila searched the other caves.

"Search and Conquer would be our best bet for finding her." Bastila suggested. "Willow shall take that cave, and the rest of us shall make our way to others in the area. Keep your links open so we can hear who's found her and then make their way to that cave."

So Revan stayed in the Shyrack cave, searching throughout the dank space for the child.

She stopped along the way to take up Crystals.

"**Revan," **Reese's voice said. **"What are you doing?"**

"I just found a Sigil!" Revan answered into her link.

"**Ooh! What color is it?" **Reese squealed.

"It's purple."

"**No one else cares, Willow. Just find Masa." **Bastila ordered. Revan shrugged.

"Alright, alright. I'm going."

Walking along the trails, Revan began humming an old song she once knew.

"For the woman that lost her love, her love, to see another war; Her man of love, she loved, will love, was lost and now is 'lore. Her cries of grief—were brief, at least, until she 'came a kill-loving beast." She sang softly. "The thought of war—she swore, before—"

"**Willow, not that song." **Bastila whined, interrupting Revan in her song. **"Can't you pick another one?"**

"**It does seem a little…gloomy." **Atton suggested. **"Not the tune, but the words."**

"Atton, you know those words just as well as I do." Revan scowled.

"**I don't," **Candorous said.

"**The rest of us do." **Bastila mocked him joyfully.

"**Watch that mouth there, Princess. Wouldn't want you to get a full head." **Candorous spat back.

"Hey!" Revan called. "Shhh! Someone's singing back."

"**Where? Which comm. link?" **Reese whispered.

"It's in this cave." Revan said. "Let me check it out before you come over."

"**Alright, everyone stay quiet." **Bastila ordered. Candorous stopped himself from making another snide comment.

Revan cupped her hand behind her right ear and listened.

"…'came a kill-loving beast. The thought of war—she swore, before, clouded her thoughts nevermore." The small voice croaked. Revan joined into the song.

"Her sword of light—shone bright, great sight, changed colors to better the Knight."

"**I can hear her." **Bastila said. **"Even over your loud voice."**

"Get down here." Revan insisted. "I've found her."

"**That's very ironic, Revan," **Atton mused, exiting his cave. **"I'll be there in a minute. I'm out."**

"**Me, too."**

"**Force guide you until I can come help."**

"**Don't kill anyone without me!"**

Bastila snorted knowingly before shutting off her comm. link to Revan. Everyone had turned off their links. Revan sighed.

"Where are you?" She called into the cave, cupping her hands over her mouth. "Are you alright?"

"Help! They're coming back!" The girl's voice lingered in Revan's mind. She took off into a run.

"I'm coming." She breathed. "I'm coming,"

A shriek invaded the whole cave, and a rock fell down upon Revan. She whipped out a lightsaber and cut through the rock. Dust powdered her shoulders.

"Shut up, you mangy little kid! We're going to enjoy giving you to Quarta." A gruff sounding voice made Revan angry. She searched harder for the location of the girl.

A cut-off from the regular navigation charts intrigued Revan enough to send her down the dark path. Her lightsabers ignited to keep up the light in the room; she steadily walked the way down.

"Shh! Lii, someone's here." Said the same voice as before. "Go check it out."

Revan stopped running and pushed her body up against the rocky wall. Stealth would support her most, right then; waiting silently for the "Lii" to approach. Reaching out deftly, Revan's senses watched the man subtly walk up to Revan's position.

Without a second thought, Revan pulled out her lightsabers and cut down the man instantly. She gave him no chance to retaliate.

"Lii!" The man said again. "What happened?"

"She killed him, you idiot. You'd better go on ahead and get yourself killed so I can get out." Snapped the little one. The sound of hand-meeting-cheek made Revan's heart skip a beat. "Ouch!" The girl shouted.

Revan growled under her breath. She wasn't going to wait for the others to show up. She'd kill that man herself.

Walking boldly into the room, Revan surveyed the surroundings. A buff man was watching her with earnest. His black hair bounced as he chuckled at the shortness of Revan. He was wearing just a black vest and deep red khakis.

"Well, well," He said. "You killed Lii, eh?"

"Where's the girl?" Demanded Revan, not finding any sight of her.

"She's right here." The man pointed behind him and stepped to the side. A little girl, her dark brown hair dirty and in her face, laid on the ground, a red mark apparent on her cheek. "I'm to make a nice delivery to someone for a hefty price. To get her back, you're going to have to get through me."

Revan's eyes turned a baby blue as the wind picked up around her. Her hair whipped around her violently as she walked toward the man.

"I wouldn't mess with me." She threatened. She held her hand palm-up in the air, constricting the man's throat. "Tell me, who are you to deliver her to?"

The man made chocking noises and began spitting up foam from his mouth in an attempt to answer.

"Quarta…." The man croaked.

"Not good enough!" Revan threw her arm outward, flinging the man into a nearby wall. "Give me a name of someone who wants her—not a Quarren who is going to deliver her!"

"I don't know…." The man cried. Revan growled, throwing him into another wall. The cave shook and debris scattered the floor.

"I think you do know." Revan cooed. She raised him into the air in a whirlwind and kept him in a stasis. "Give me a name. NOW!"

"Kai'Se—" Revan didn't let him finish his sentence. A bolt of lightning shot from her opposite hand, cutting out the rest of his life.

"Are you ok?" She asked the girl, kneeling down to her to untie the girl's bound hands. The ropes had cut through her hands and her wrists were bleeding. "Hold still," Revan ordered. She covered the cuts with her hands and healed them.

"I'm—I'm ok." Masa said, pulling her hands back. "Were you the one earlier?" She asked. "The one singing that song?"

"Hmmm, yes." Revan nodded. "I was singing the song."

"Alright, let's get out of here before the rest come back." The girl said, standing.

"Wait, the _rest_ of them? There're more of them?" Revan asked.

"Yeah, there's about forty of them." Masa said. Revan flicked on her comm. link.

"Reese, Reese!" She said. There came no reply. Revan scowled. "Answer me or I'll tell Atton about that little Jedi in the Mandalorian Wars you liked so much!"

"**I'm listening," **Both Atton and the Exile said simultaneously. Revan laughed.

"I've got Masa. I've only killed two guys, there're thirty-eight more out there!" Revan warned, guiding the child out of the cave.

"Hey, how do you know my name?" Masa asked, stopping in her tracks.

"I'll explain later." Revan said. "We've got to get you away from this cave though before the Sith realize you've—"

"**Holy—"**

Lightsaber sounds flooded the comm. link, making Masa jump.

"Reese!" Revan called. She clasped onto Masa's healed wrist and dragged her along the trails of the cave. "How many of them are there?"

"**Too many!" **Atton answered. **"Get over here Ms.-I-Can-Kill-Anything!" **

"How about I just leave you there to kill them all?" Revan chided.

"**You wouldn't do that. You want your fair share, too, Revan." **Atton spat. **"Ouch!"**

"Whoa!" Masa jerked her hand away from Revan and back up against the wall. "You're _Revan_? What do you want with me? I think I'd prefer to be back there with Lii and Dax."

"You can call me either Revan or Willow Sana. But I'm not here to hurt you." Revan held her hand out to Masa, who scrunched back to the wall even more. Her dirty brown rags scratched up against the cave wall. Revan sighed. "I'm trying to protect you against Kai'Sek, child. He's the one that wants you for the Sith."

"Really?" Masa asked, easing down a little. "How can I be sure?"

"Well, let's see…." Revan rummaged through her pockets as she thought. "I'm with Admiral Carth Onasi. He's part of the Republic. Therefore I'm part of the Republic."

"Well… alright, but if you turn on me I'm running." Masa took Revan's hand.

"Alright, can you fight?" Revan asked, grinning and pulled Masa to the entrance.

"Better than anyone else my age on Coruscant." Masa boasted. Revan laughed and pulled out a vibroblade.

"Then prove it. Whoever kills the most wins, ok?" She handed the blade to Masa, who brightened her smile.

"You're on."

"Willow!" Bastila's voice surprised Revan as the Jedi ran up to Masa and Revan. "You're alright!"

"Yup," Revan winked. "Are you ready?" Masa nodded.

"Set…."

"GO!"

Masa and Revan flew into battle with Bastila and began taking down thugs. Revan only used one lightsaber to make it fair for Masa.

Masa was an incredible fighter. She slashed down one opponent, and then jumped to another area to tear down another. Revan was the only one who bested her, allowing the men to surround her and then took them down in groups. It had gotten to the point where Reese and Atton just stayed out of the battle, leaning on each other as they watched the two girls and Bastila fight the thugs.

"I'm done!" Masa stabbed her blade into the grass and rubbed sweat off of her face.

"I just finished." Revan chided, constricting her lightsaber suddenly and replacing it on her belt. "How many did you kill?"

"Fourteen."

"Me, too." Revan stated. "Looks like we're even." She held out her hand the Masa. The girl took it in her grimy hand.

"So, this is Masa?" Bastila asked, standing in front of her and getting a good look.

"That's right," Masa crossed her arms and nodded. "I'm Masa Tekka."

"Look at you!" Reese sidled up to Masa and hugged her tightly, miffing the child. "You're so _big_! Why wasn't _I _that big when I was fourteen?"

"Because you're supposed to be short." Atton said, smirking. Reese slapped his arm.

"Yeah…." Masa raised an eyebrow. "Can you please tell me what's going on, now? How do you know me? Why is Revan—former Sith Lord—searching for me through caves? And—is that a _Mandalorian _coming this way?"

Reese, Atton, and Bastila turned around to see Candorous Ordo jogging in their direction, a blaster in his hands. Revan burst out laughing.

"Awww, Revan!" The Mandalorian whined. "I thought you were going to wait until I got here."

"It's not my fault. They surprise-attacked us. I didn't even get out here until the end." Revan excused.

"After we had already killed ten thugs." Bastila commented. "You were just too slow, dear Mandalorian."

"Don't give me that." Candorous growled. "I knew there was some reason why you gave me the cave farthest away! You _knew _this was going to happen!"

"Why ever would you think that?" Bastila feigned innocence.

"Yes, well, you two keep flirting all you want." Atton said, pushing Bastila in Candorous's direction. "But I think some of us want showers."

"You know, for a scoundrel, you really don't like getting dirty." Reese poked him in the chest lazily.

"I like to keep clean for the ladies." Atton placed his hands behind him and rested his head on them. Reese squealed.

"_Ladies? _Atton Rand! You little—"

"Scoundrel?"

"Egg-Head!"

"Egg-Head? That's a new one. I think I like scoundrel better."

"AHH!" Reese screamed, walking down the plains and heading back to the Republic Base. Atton followed, laughing his head off and trying to make an excuse for what he said.

"Uhh…." Masa stuttered. Revan waved her off.

"Don't worry," She said. "They're always like that."

"That's… comforting…." Masa sighed.

"Come on, I'll take you back to get into some new clothes." Revan tugged her in the direction to Carth's apartment.

"What about those two?" Masa pointed to Bastila and Candorous, who were shouting at each other.

"Oh, they'll be fine. They're getting along better everyday." Revan chuckled.

"They won't kill each other?" Masa restated.

"No, they won't. They like each other too much." Revan cupped her hands over her mouth as she said the last statement.

"HEY!" The two shouted at her. She laughed.

"See?" She poked Masa playfully. "Now let's head back. I'll bet you're hungry, too."

-----

Revan returned to Carth's apartment to find HK-47 waiting faithfully at the doorway. He had obviously gotten Revan's message to retreat back to either base.

"Acknowledgement: Good Afternoon, Master. I trust your search went well." He said, standing straight.

"Very well." Revan smiled. "H, meet Masa Tekka. Masa, this is—"

"Request: Please, Master. Allow me to introduce myself." HK interrupted. Revan shrugged.

"Go ahead."

"Introduction: I am HK-47, a sicarian myrmidon with profound communication abilities. I have the skill to exegete in more than six-thousand languages."

Revan and Masa stared at the droid for a moment.

"Exegete: are you even _allowed _to say that in public?" Revan asked dazedly.

"Did he just say he's an assassin droid with great communication skills?" Masa pointed at the red machine, who grunted as if he had been shot in the chest.

"And that he had the skills to interpret over six-thousand languages." Revan nodded. "Though I don't think that's how _exegetist _is supposed to be converted into a verb."

"Addendum: Master, is Little Master Masa hungry?" HK asked.

"Since when have you cared if someone was hungry?" Revan asked suddenly. HK shrugged.

"Assurance: Master, it was just an inkling."

"Alright, then…." Revan walked on, taking Masa with her. "HK, I have a special job for you today. Play your part right and you'll get to—liquidate—people."

"Joyful Outcry: Oh, goody! The Master always lets me do the dirty work! Query: What shall I perform today, Master?"

"Come here, I'll type it into your system once Masa has some food in her." Revan sat down in the kitchen and pulled out a seat for Masa.

"Let's see…" She started. "You can get whatever you want from the replicator over there. You know how to use it?" Masa nodded, and Revan smiled. "Good. Now let me take care of HK…."

Revan left to give HK-47 his mission, and came back five minutes later to a Masa who had wolfed down her food.

"Are you still hungry?" Revan asked. The girl shook her head. "Great. There's something we need to talk about. Come into the living room."

Masa stayed behind Revan like a shadow. Once in the living room, she sat down on the couch opposite of Revan.

"So, let's start with what you were doing in the cave to begin with." Revan stated.

"Dax and Lii and the others kidnapped me." Masa explained.

"What about—" Revan's comm. link blitzed out suddenly, vibrating across the glass coffa table in front of the two.

"**Revan? Revan, come in. It is Visas and your little droid." **Revan picked up the link and turned it on.

"I'm here. What is it?" She asked into it.

"**Nothing is here, Ma'am. There's a big brown hole where Mrs. Mari's house should be. There's no grass, no life, nothing." **Visas stated.

"Really?" Revan stated. "I'm very sorry to hear that, Visas. You and T can come back, now. We found the girl already. Your link was busy so we couldn't get a hold of you."

"**That would be the droid's fault." **T3-M4 beeped his disagreements.

"**Ma'am, I don't know what it said, but it wasn't very nice." **Visas told. **"We shall report to Bao-Dur at once."**

"And could you do one more thing? Check up on Mandalore and make sure he's still in one piece and doesn't have a smell of death about him. Thanks." Revan clicked off the comm. link and continued.

"Your house exploded?" She asked. "When?"

"Three days ago. No one knew it until they woke up the next day, when I can back from my friend's house and they took me away." Masa hung her head, as if she was embarrassed to talk about it.

"Really? Did they say what they wanted you for?" Revan asked.

"They said they were going to give me to someone named 'Quarta' and that they were gonna get paid big time from me." Masa stated. "What did I do to them? What did I do to this Quarta?"

"You didn't do anything, Masa." Revan said quietly. "You did nothing wrong."

"Well, that's a relief." Masa leaned back onto the couch and sighed.

Revan moaned. This wasn't going as she wanted it to.

_Ask her now, child. _Kreia stated, startling Revan.

**_Where have you been all day? I've been waiting for you so long I thought you'd left for good. _**Revan spat agitatedly.

_I wouldn't leave, dear one._

_**That's great. But I can't ask her now; she's just gotten out of one of the most troubling things in her life!**_

_And she's about to be dragged into even more nonsense. Just ask her._

_**I'll ask her later, Kreia. I promise. Right now she needs a place to stay.**_

"Alrighty then." Revan stood back up. "Let's see if we can't get you a place to sleep. They have more vacancies on the _Hawk_."

"On the what?" Masa asked.

"The _Ebon Hawk_. It's my ship. Well, it was mine; I don't know if it still is."

-----

"Sure she can stay here!" Reese squealed, hugging Masa again. Masa groaned and tolerated the woman. "We have plenty of space!"

"Thanks." Masa said dryly, her voice muffled as her face was smushed into Reese's bosom.

"Willow," Mical called. "We couldn't find _anything _about any Sith. They didn't even record the battle over the Coruscant skies. It's like it never happened."

Revan "Hmmmm"-ed and pondered the thought.

"It had to have happened. We were all there, weren't we?" Revan insisted. Everyone nodded. "How strange…."

"Let's go get your things in place, hmm?" Reese said to Masa, trying to lead her to the ladies' dorm.

"Ma'am," Visas strode up to Revan quickly. "The Mandalore is not on board this ship, and he's not answering his comm. link."

"Uh-oh." Revan cooed. "I'm sure he's fine, I haven't felt anything bad from him…."

"Well, I was thinking that since you and Bastila had a strong connection, you could talk to her… but perish the thought. It was a bad idea." Visas laughed meekly.

"No it isn't. It's a great idea!" Revan nodded. "Let me try,"

Revan closed her eyes and focused on Bastila's bond with her. The bond appeared in front of her like a string. Revan mentally took a hold of the string and her mind was instantly pulled along the blue line.

"_Bastila?" _She followed the string as it led her to her friend. _"Bastila? Where are you?"_

There was no reply. Intrigued, Revan followed the line even faster. She entered the Jedi enclave and followed hall-through-hall to Bastila.

"_Bastila!" _Revan cried at the sight of her friend. Candorous Ordo and Bastila the Princess were practically French-kissing each other in a closed room. Bastila caught a hold of the thought sent to her by Revan and pulled away, gasping.

Revan let go of the string, jerking her mind back to her body on the _Ebon Hawk_. The forcefulness of the pull sent her to the ground.

"Revan!" Reese knelt next to her friend. "Are you ok? What did you see?"

Revan couldn't talk very well. She had to finish laughing. She burst out in such a hard laugh she began snorting.

"I—haha!—told her that—har har!—they—" She choked on her own breathing.

"Oh, you're kidding!" Reese smacked her forehead. "They were—you know?" All Revan could do was nod.

"Oh, dear…." Visas commented.

"Who could know?" Masa shrugged.

"Get up off the ground, Revan," Reese pulled her friend up and slapped her on the back. "Can you breathe?"

"Yeah." Revan nodded, smiling. "That's hilarious. Little-Princess has fallen in love with Mandalore—the King of Honor!"

"Uh, Revan?" Atton came up. "Before you start laughing yourself to death again, I should tell you that it's time for dinner."

"Thank you very much, Egg-Head." Reese stuck her tongue out at him fiercely and turned. Atton groaned and murmured things under his breath. "Come on, let's go eat."

-----

Dinner was great. Revan hardly ate anything. Masa—who insisted that she wasn't hungry—stayed on the _Hawk _with Atton and the droids, so Revan didn't have to introduce her to everyone else.

When Revan arrived at the café, she immediately took a seat next to Carth, where she stayed the entire day.

"So," Carth started. "Did you find your Masa?"

"We did," Revan nodded. "She's staying on the _Hawk _for now." She winked at him knowingly, making him falter for a moment. She loved it when he was left dumbfounded. The look on his face was so innocent, so bewildered, so _cute_. She just couldn't take it.

"I wanted to thank you," She went on. "For finding her location. We found her before the thugs could relocate her."

"Thugs?" Carth repeated. "What thugs?"

Revan waved him off.

"We'll talk about it later." She told him.

"Willow," Bastila called. Revan hesitated before facing her friend, smirking before she could stop herself.

"Yes?" She asked, her grin growing.

"I was wondering if you could keep that little thing a—" Bastila was stuttering, and fiddling with her robes. She was honestly _nervous _about Revan telling her secret about Candorous.

"Sure, no problem." Revan nodded. "Your secret's safe with me."

Bastila sighed, relaxing all her muscles. "Thanks, a lot. I mean that."

"I know you do," Revan smiled. Carth tapped her on the shoulder.

"Did I miss something?" He asked Revan. She chuckled.

"It's nothing, sweetie."

After dinner, Carth and Revan were the last two out of the café. They deliberately waited until no one else was in the room and snuggled close together.

"So what did you do all day today, beautiful?" Carth asked.

"We found Masa by noon, had to kill forty people to get her back, cut my hair, got Masa something to eat, and sent HK-47 off somewhere to get something for me." Revan counted the things on her fingers.

"What did you want him to get?" Carth asked once more, gingerly wrapping a strand of Revan's hair around his finger.

"Information about someone named Quarta. I need to know who he is and what planet he's on." Revan answered. "Let's head back, it's getting dark."

Sighing, Carth got up off of the chair and followed her out into the night.

She needed to know what planet this "Quarta" was on. That meant she'd be going to that planet to find him.

**_Wherever she's going, I'm going, _**he ordered himself.

Pushing the thought from his mind, he wrapped his arms around Revan's neck and shoulders and placed a small amount of weight on her.

"You're all mine tonight, right?" He whispered into her ear very quietly. She giggled, walking back to the apartment. She turned her head so she could whisper into his ear.

"All yours…."

THE END!

The end was a little rushed, I know. But I was eager to get the idea out of my head and I might edit it later. Like before, the next chapter shall come after I update Just Like Me, so review both stories and inspire me to write faster! Lol. Not a very good bribe, eh? Just review, please!


	9. Focus

**I'm so sorry for my lateness! I'm continuing this story right now! See! I'm writing it!**

**Chapter Nine: Focus**

Revan woke up the next day, a white sheet wrapped tightly around her, feeling warmer than usual. She leaned her body weight into the human behind her, who already had his arms lazily around her. He was still asleep, Revan could tell, because his breathing was heavy and steady.

_**Ohh, man, I have to get up and Carth's still asleep. If he wakes up and finds me gone he'll think I left again….**_

_Do what you need to do, child. He will understand. I guarantee it._

_**Well…. Okay.**_

Revan lifted Carth's arms and slid out from under them. Sighing, she quickly dressed in her fresh, clean robesand brushed her hair. She then deftly tied her hair into a high ponytail; and attached her lightsabers to her belt on her robes.

**_Alright, I'm headed out. I'll leave him a note that says I'll meet him in the Enclave for lunch._**

_No, child. Do not worry about it. He will be fine. Go now._

Shrugging, Revan gave Carth one last kiss on the cheek before leaving his home.

Revan came up to the _Hawk _as soon as she could, running up the ramp.

"Masa!" She called. "Time to get up!" She was greeted with a loud moan from Kreia's old room. Revan walked into the dorm, finding a sleepy Masa rubbing her eyes.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Early enough that the suns aren't even up. Now come on. We've got work to do." Revan pulled Masa out of the bed and rummaged through the spare locker for some proper clothes.

"I do have clothes for the day, you know," Masa said.

"Yes, but one: they're filthy, and two: those aren't good clothes for what we're doing today."

It was true, Masa found out. Her light green khakis and dull-yellow tunic top were not nearly the type of clothes for what Revan was going to have them do.

"Where are we going?" Masa asked, following Revan through the rocky terrain of the central part of Coruscant. She shifted uncomfortably inside her new Jedi robes which Revan had let her borrow. The brown texture wasn't scratchy; Masa just wasn't used to the fabric. She scratched her back wearily.

"We're staying right here for a few hours." Revan said. "I've got to teach you how to fight."

"But didn't I already prove I'm really good at fighting?" Masa said, pulling out her vibrosword.

"Now _that _you are good at, but I meant another type of fighting." Revan closed her eyes. A golden boulder next to Masa lifted into the air easily and moved three yards before falling. "That's what I'm talking about."

Masa's face lit up.

"You're going to teach me Force?" She asked. "But I'm too old, aren't I?"

"Trust me on this: you're a natural." Revan winked. "Now, I want you to close your eyes and focus on moving: this." Revan held her lightsaber in her flat hand.

"You're starting me on something like that?" Masa asked again.

"You're not so much of a natural that you can move boulders with just closing your eyes. Most Masters can't even do that." Revan informed. "So don't get a big head."

"Alright…." Masa closed her eyes.

"Remember the look of this lightsaber, remember the texture, and remember the sound. Now think about it floating into the air." Revan instructed. Masa struggled with her eyes closed as the lightsaber in Revan's hand vibrated back and forth. "Good, just a little more…."

The lightsaber went crazy. It unsheathed itself and sent itself flying into the air. Revan held her hand up to control it. It floated back into her hand.

"Oops!" Masa blushed darkly, avoiding eye contact. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to—"

"It's okay. You did better than I did my first try." Revan complimented.

"Really?" Masa brightened. Revan nodded.

_Yes, as I recall it, half of the Enclave lost its roof._

_**It wasn't that bad, was it?**_

_You weren't the one who got the lecture about "Teaching children things before they're ready."_

_**Yeah, well what do they know?**_

_My thoughts exactly, dear one._

"Okay, try it again. This time, try to see the saber in your mind as you…."

-----

"Almost got it…." Revan encouraged. Masa let out her breath and opened her eyes. The five-pound rock in front of the child fell onto the ground again. "That's great!" Masa sighed in exasperation.

"I couldn't keep it in the air. I didn't keep focus." She pouted, crossing her arms.

"You're just beginning, Masa. You can't expect to learn it all in one day," Revan said, sitting down beside her friend. "Just calm the storm of your mind for a moment. You'll be able to achieve it." Masa shrugged, looking away.

"Sadly, dear Masa, our time is up. I have a date with an Admiral, and you look so beat up I could push you over by sneezing." It was true; Masa was really tired. All the work with the Force took a lot out of her. Revan began walking back to the _Hawk_.

"Will we do this again soon?" Masa asked desperately. Revan grinned from ear-to-ear.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

-----

"There you are!" Reese called. She stood at the mouth of the _Hawk _with her arms crossed. "You're late!"

"Wow. By two minutes." Revan drawled sarcastically. "We're terribly sorry; did we miss the staff meeting?"

"You never come to staff meeting."

"And now you know how."

Masa laughed. "I'll see you later, Revan." She ran up into the _Hawk _and disappeared. Reese walked down. The two embraced.

"Thanks," Revan said. She looked to the Jedi Enclave, which was right next to the _Hawk._ "I couldn't have done it without your help."

"It's nothing. Except come to the next staff meeting." Reese teased. Revan laughed.

"So," Revan went on. "Who in your crew know?"

"Last I remember: Visas, Bao Dur, Atton, the droids. Oh, and Mical remembers you before the war with—well, you know. I've spoken to them all about our situation and they've all sworn to keep it secret." Reese said. Revan sighed.

"Thank you so much." Revan said again. "Only Mission, Bastila and Jolee know from my side." Reese raised an eyebrow.

"Mission knows?"

"She was there when I found out." Revan explained. Reese nodded.

"Ah."

"Well, I've got a date. May the Force be with you." Revan bowed. Reese smirked.

"May the Force be incredibly with Masa." She said. Revan nodded in agreement.

-----

Masa sank down into the cold steel chair in the main hold. She sighed as her hair fell into her face. She brushed it back.

The child was bored. She'd had a blast with Revan that morning, but once the Ex-Sith Lord left, Masa couldn't find anything that looked very good to occupy herself with.

Groaning, Masa stood and walked around the ship lazily. She exited the main hold by the right door and hooked another right into the bright medical room.

The datapad on the table caught her attention. Those things were less then five pounds, weren't they? Smirking, the child sat up on the bed. She stared at the datapad intently, willing it to move.

At first Masa thought that it wasn't working. The datapad wouldn't move from its spot no matter how hard she looked at it. But then the 'pad began shaking, slowly lifting into the air. It spun around uncontrollably.

**_Focus…._** Masa told herself. **_Keep it under control…._**

The spinning slowed as Masa set the datapad down again. She let out the breath the found she'd been holding and beamed. She'd almost had it.

Someone clapped.

Masa jumped, looking in front of her, shocked that someone was watching her. The man clapping was one she'd seen only briefly. His blonde hair hung down barely to his shoulders and his Jedi robes hung loosely on his shoulder. His blue eyes smiled along with his pale, pink lips as he applauded.

"Very good!" The man said. Masa raised an eyebrow. The man bowed abruptly, nodding his head in greeting. "I am called Disciple."

"You don't have a real name?" Masa asked, cocking her head.

"Well, my friends call me Mical…." The Disciple looked away, turning red. "I guess that would count as a 'real name.'" Masa smiled.

"Well, hello Mical. I'm Masa Tekka." She said, nodding her head in recognition. "It's nice to meet you."

"The pleasure's mine, if you please." Mical said back. Masa smirked.

"Well, if you want it," She joked. Mical chuckled.

"So, I watched you try to lift my datapad," He stated, pointing at the object in question.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't think anyone would mind." Masa apologized. She closed her eyes and looked away as her face reddened.

"No, no," Mical shook his head. Masa reinstated the eye-contact. "I was going to praise you. You've only been at it a few hours and you can already lift things."

"Yeah," Masa lay back against the wall. "I just wish I could control it better."

"I might be of some use." Mical suggested. Masa eyed him suspiciously, unnerving him and making him redden. "I mean—if you want me to. I certainly don't have to. In fact, forget I even—"

"Hey!" Masa waved a hand at him. He stopped his rambling. "I was going to say 'I'd appreciate the help.' I'd like to get a little bit ahead of Revan before our next lesson." She smiled. "I'd like to see the look on her face."

"Oh, of course!" Mical said, sitting next to her on the bed. "Let's start with the focusing skills."

"Alright." Masa said, sitting cross-legged and staring at him. "I just can't really find my center of focus on things."

"You know, I used to have the same problem." Mical related.

"Really?"

"Of course!" The nervous man chuckled sheepishly. "I felt as if I had to get that object floating, or the human flying backwards, or the lightning shooting or I would look a fool."

"Jedi can shoot lightning?" Masa asked, beaming with excitement. "That's awesome! I want to learn that!"

"Yes, well, it's not as easy as anyone would think." Mical finally calmed his racing heart onto a controllable beat and sighed a breath of relief. "You have to make your mind completely blank."

"Yes, but then there's my problem. I can't do that." Masa pouted. "Revan keeps telling me to 'calm the storm of my mind,' but I don't know what she means by that."

"Hmmm…." Mical rubbed his chin. "Have you asked her to explain it?" Masa shook her head.

"No; I didn't question her at all. I figured she knew what she was talking about, and I felt I should innately know, too." The girl shrugged.

"Well, there's the problem." Mical snapped his fingers. "Revan is a very philosophical person. She learned that saying from her first master and clung onto it."

"Yeah, I'm not very good with words." Masa shook her head slowly.

"Basically it means what I said before. It means to clear your mind of everything." Mical repeated.

"Yes but how do you do that?"

"Close your eyes." Mical ordered. Masa jerked.

"What?" She asked. "Close my eyes? What for?"

"Just close them."

Masa obeyed. She saw nothing but the blackness of her eyelids.

"Now, don't think about anything," Mical soothed his voice down, gently crooning and leaning forward as his voice softened. "Just listen to my voice. Do not hear the words; simply register to tone of my voice."

Masa's breathing set a rhythm, and her chest rose up and down, bobbing her shoulders slightly.

"Now," Mical's voice barely became a whisper. He leaned closer into her still. "Remember your objective. Raise the datapad straight up into the air. Remember what it felt like, what it said on it, what its bar code was. Do you remember?"

Masa nodded slowly, as if she was entranced by the form of meditation.

"Describe it to me. As you are, visualize it. Make the datapad float."

Masa liked her lips nervously.

"It is a small, 7.5X5.5 datapad. Its color is sort of a pale forest green." Masa described softly. Mical turned his head to the datapad, which was an inch off of the table and steadily rising. "The barcode on it was 7692-43865-9915. One of Revan's datapads, to be exact. It felt just like any other datapad, except for the fact that I was super cold."

The pale, forest green datapad was now two feet into the air, hovering slightly as if wondering what to do next.

"Now," Mical spoke again, in the same soft voice as before. "Slowly open your eyes."

Masa's eyes squeaked opened in a leisurely manner, and she instantly eyed the datapad floating in the air. She gasped in surprise, losing her focus and dropping the 'pad from the air. Mical held up a hand and steadied it down. Masa laughed.

"I did it!" She screeched. "I did it!" Without thinking, she hugged Mical tightly. He reddened suddenly, hugging her back sluggishly. "Thank you so much! I can't believe I did it!"

"You did admirably. I'm very proud of you," Mical praised.

Masa suddenly realized who she was hugging. Taken aback by herself, she pulled away and backed up. Her muscles tightened and her fists began sweating. She was fourteen; he had to be at least twenty! So why was she hugging him?

"I—uh.…" She pointed to the door. "I should go check on Reese before she passes out from anxiety because she can't find me."

"Yes, well, I shall see you later, Masa." Mical bowed his head respectfully and she left.

-----

Bao Dur sat at the _Ebon Hawk _helm, communicating with HK-47.

"I'm telling you, droid, right now," He threatened. "Give me that data or I'll strip you of your armor and send you patrolling down the Refugee Sector of Nar Shadaa."

Atton laughed from behind the Zabrak.

"That's how you get an assassin droid to talk." He chided.

"**Acknowledgement: Very well, Zabrak. My orders _were _to give someone on the _Ebon Hawk _my findings, anyway. Here are the answers my master requested.**

"**Query: May I return to your planet now, Zabrak?"**

Bao Dur sighed as the _Hawk _received the files.

"Yes, droid. Check your shuttle for trackers, bugs, anything, and then return." With that, Bao Dur turned off the screen.

"Better look at those files, Rand." Bao instructed, backing off. "I don't understand all that gizka scratch."

Chuckling again, Atton read through the data. His eyes grew the farther he got.

"This is where a normal human would gasp and say 'Oh, dear Force!'" He murmured. Bao Dur shook his head.

"Then pretend you're a normal human, Rand."

"Oh dear Force!"

**The End!**

**Yay! I finished it! Please review! In the next chapter, they finally get off the planet! But where are they going, and will Carth agree to it?**


	10. Nar Shadaa

**Chapter Ten: Nar Shadaa**

"Hello, beautiful." Carth mused, tugging at Revan's waist playfully. "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing in particular, I spent a couple of hours with Masa, and then I've just been wandering around for a while." She answered, leaning against him and pecking at his neck. "What about you? You look still sleepy. Did you even comb your hair?" Revan ran a hand through Carth's spiky hair, coming across a barrage of tangles.

"I don't have to work today, Willow." He retaliated. "I didn't want to get all pretty."

"Well, don't." Revan ordered. "It looks better, and I might decide to take a nap today."

"You want me to take a nap with you?" Carth asked, bemused.

"You didn't complain before," Revan insisted. She kissed him before he could retaliate. He smiled into her lips, chuckling.

"I never said I was complaining." He whispered. "Now come on," He pulled away, leaving a pouting Revan. He wrapped her hand in his and tugged her along wistfully.

"Where are we going? You never told me." She asked, following him grudgingly. Both their arms were stretched out, Carth from behind and Revan in front.

"I told you it was a surprise." Carth winked at her. She sputtered.

"The last surprise I got, I was on a Sith ship over Coruscant." Revan said, grinning.

"This is a _good _surprise." Carth added. "So come on." He pulled at her arm again, luring her into his own pair of strong arms.

"Well, I suppose," She gave in. His arms draped around her softly, pulling her in front of him. Revan laughed, leaning backwards onto his chest. Carth kissed her hair.

"You're going to love it."

-----

Atton ran through the ship.

"Reese!" He called. "Where are you?"

"I think she went into the Enclave for something…." Masa called from the med bay. "Why? What's the matter?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all…." Atton answered. "Bao-Dur! Let's head for the Enclave."

Masa and Mical stared at each other, their gazes saying the same thing. They both stood and ran after Atton.

Bao-Dur was already on his tail, outside the ship.

"You two stay on the ship with the droid, Visas, and Mira!" Atton ordered. "We'll be back." Masa crossed her arms and pouted.

"Is he always like that?" She asked.

"Always like what?" Mical countered, cocking an eyebrow. He stared at her as she answered in a mocking tone, closing and opening her hands to look like mouths.

"'You two stay on the ship! We've got to go to the Enclave where Reese is! You want to know what's going on? Too bad! We have to hurry; we don't have time to explain it to you.'"

Mical laughed.

"Believe me; you've caught him on a good day."

"So he's always like that? How can Reese stand him?" Masa asked, making her way back to the medical bay.

"Well, to most people he's civil. And he follows around Reese like he's her shadow. But he doesn't seem to like me." Mical crossed his arms, frowning.

"Why wouldn't anyone ever hate you? You're so polite and funny, unlike every other man on this planet." Masa sat on top of the steel bed in the bay, slipping her legs to the side of her.

"Thank you," Mical couldn't help but turn red. "It's just, he thinks I like Reese."

Masa bristled involuntarily, her muscles tensing and her eyes hardening. Mical must have caught it, for he quickly began again.

"I don't, you know. She is an amazing friend, but I just don't see her as anything more than that." Masa sighed.

"Oh," She murmured, turning red.

"Atton just seems to think that since I'm the other man on the ship around her age, I'm competition." Mical kept on.

"Well, why don't you just tell him you don't want her?" Masa asked.

"He wouldn't believe me, or take the time to listen. He's always running about." Mical shook his head. "So I'll just tolerate him."

"I don't think you should." Masa explained. "If you don't like the way he's treating you, you should talk to him about it. Get him away from Reese and explain to him that you have no interest in her."

"You're sure he'd listen?" Mical asked.

"If he doesn't, that's his problem. At least you would've told him. Lay down the line. At least get him to treat you civilly." Masa said. Mical stared at her.

"Maybe I will. I remember him talking about being free sometime tonight, so I'll speak to him then." He beamed. Masa mirrored the action.

"That's great! And he'll accept it, too. Just you wait. I have this feeling; it'll work out." She encouraged. Mical looked away for a moment.

"Are you hungry? It's about time for lunch." He held his hand out to her. "And there is a cantina near the Jedi Enclave. Would you like to go? I'll pay."

Masa stared at the hand, her mind reeling. She could feel all of the blood flee her face and her cheeks heat up. All at once, she grabbed onto the soft, perfectly clean hand.

"I'd love to go."

-----

The Exile sat in the Enclave, looking over some holodiscs. Something wasn't right. Why had the Sith invasion not been recorded? It should have been all over the news, the Enclave, the _planet_, yet there wasn't even a mention of the day on record. Someone didn't want the battle noted.

But who would want that? Someone who was working for Kai'Sek, of course. Reese might not have wanted to accept it, but the charismatic man had returned—from the _dead _it seemed—as a Sith Lord. He wanted Revan for something. Not only that, but he seemed to have dragged poor little Masa into the matter, too.

What kind of person would do that? Someone working for the Sith, certainly. Yet, how could the Sith have influenced the records inside the Jedi Enclave, the Republic capital even? Coruscant was a haven for Republic soldiers; how could a Sith have waltzed through unnoticed and messed with records?

Reese didn't like the thought.

Someone was inside. There was somebody in high leagues with the Republic secretly working for the Sith. They broke into the records and wiped the attack clean. Who had the ability to do that? Slicers, hackers, techies, mechs, even very smart demolitionists could have pulled that off. That narrowed the traitor down to….

Everyone on Coruscant over the age of 20.

The tired Jedi sighed, running a hand through her short hair. She gripped onto her scalp and let her head hang, making her arm support her head's weight.

"This is getting me nowhere. I need to know who had access to the battle's records." She said aloud. Who could have that information? She didn't approve of either answer. Both were high wigs in the Republic who could have just as easily gotten into the system and would try to cover up their doings.

"Dadonna and Carth." Reese breathed, standing up from her metallic chair. She turned around and marched out of the room.

Her Force Perceptiveness kicked up in a vision-like manner, hitter her and covering her sight. Two blurs, running at incredible speed, right in her direction. By her vision, they were smash into her in two seconds.

Squealing, the Jedi jumped backward as the whirl of wind buzzed by, stopping in front of the door.

"Bao-Dur?" Reese asked the huffing Zabrak. He placed his hands on his knees and began panting. She eyed the man next to him, who was on the floor, pale as a sheet. "Atton!" She knelt down next to him, placing a hand on his forehead. Ice cold.

"I'm fine…. Just…haven't had to…run that far in a while." He wheezed. Reese huddled up beside him and cradled him gently.

"What did you two run all the way here? What's so important that you had to use your Master Speed—which neither of you have mastered yet—to get here?" She asked, stroking Atton's hair. He loved the attention.

"We received the data from HK-47." Bao chocked.

"Really? What did the malignant piece of scrap say?" Reese asked, the bile in her mouth gone sour.

"Nar Shadaa." Atton panted. "He was on Nar Shadaa."

"What does that mean? What was he even sent out to do; Revan never told me." Reese wrapped an arm around Atton's shoulders, hugging him tightly. Atton, who had gained more strength, returned the gesture, receiving Reese's head on his shoulder.

Bao-Dur and Atton exchanged glances, which Reese noticed without enthusiasm.

"Oh, I'm going to _hate_ this, aren't I?" She asked, her face dropping.

"HK-47 was sent out into the galaxy to track down a Quarren by the name of Quarta." Bao-Dur started.

"Damn it, I hate Quarrens. They're no good." Reese murmured.

"What he found—" The Zabrak went on. "Was an Exchange leader on Nar Shadaa."

"But I thought the Exchange was going to leave the cesspit alone. What happened?" Reese asked.

"Apparently they lied to us. Not only is the Exchange back on the planet, they're planning to take it over." Atton said.

"Don't the bounty hunters control the planet?"

"That's who they're going to battle." Atton answered.

"Well, that's not good."

"You really think so?"

"Rand!" Reese smacked the scoundrel across the back. She looked at Bao-Dur. "How long do we have before the attack?"

"A month as the least, General." Reese cocked an eyebrow. "The Exchange is still small and is trying to recruit mercs and anyone who'll work for pay."

"The Refugees." Reese said. "They're going to make the refugees in the sector battle." Her face paled.

"That's what we thought." Atton stood, wobbling, with Reese at his heels.

"That's not all, though." Bao-Dur held up a hand.

"Right. Why was she looking for Quarta in the first place?" Reese asked, crossing her arms. The Zabrak looked away for a moment.

"He was the one who sent the thugs after Masa. He was going to deliver her to Kai'Sek."

Reese's eyes widened in realization. She gasped and leaned against the wall.

"So the Exchange is in allegiance with the Sith."

That only made things worse. The one who broke into the records could be with the Exchange, too.

"Oh, dear Force!" Reese interjected, slapping her forehead harshly.

"That's what Atton said when he found out, too, General." Bao-Dur replied.

"Revan isn't going to like this." Reese said.

"You think Revan won't like it?" Atton gaped. "Think about poor Carth. He just got her back, and now she's got to leave."

"We can get the ship up and running with supplies and repairs in about five days. Nar Shadaa is eight days away from the Core Worlds. We're looking at almost two weeks to get there." Bao-Dur calculated.

"So that means we'll only have two weeks to try and stop this attack." Reese began walking out of the Enclave, the two men following. "Alright. You two. Tell the crew. Inform them of our situation."

"What about Masa?" Atton inferred.

"What about her?"

"They're after the kid." Atton argued. "Are we going to leave her here?"

"And have the Sith attack the Core again? I don't think so. If the Sith are involved with Nar Shadaa, let them stay on Nar Shadaa." Reese found her way out of the Enclave, heading toward the ship.

"So you're going to take Masa into battle? She's fourteen!" Atton argued.

"Yes, and I'm twenty-eight. What does that have to do with anything?" Atton paused.

"You were eighteen in the Mandalorian Wars?" He gawked.

"So? Revan was twenty." Reese argued. Atton's eyes bulged. "What, all this time and you never knew how old I was?"

"It was on my to-do list," Atton shrugged.

"Well, now it's not. You know my age. Nyah." Reese stuck her tongue out during the "Nyah". "What would you have done if I was forty?"

"I would have said that age doesn't matter." Atton smirked, making Reese beam.

"So how old are you?"

"Age doesn't matter."

"Rand!"

"Uh… General?" Bao-Dur interrupted, holding a crooked finger in the air. "What are _you _going to do?"

"I'm going to radio Revan and tell her the situation." Reese said.

"But she's out all day with Carth." Bao-Dur insisted.

"I know that, but I think this is a little more important. Besides," She took this moment to glance at Atton. "I have business with the Admiral, as well."

"Good luck," Bao-Dur bowed and headed into the ship.

"Be back for dinner." Atton ordered. Reese nodded and ran off in another direction.

Sighing the man entered the ship. He cupped his hand together and bellowed throughout the entire place.

"We got trouble! Ship meeting, right now!"

People spilled out of everywhere. Mira and Visas came crawling from either dormitory, sleep still riding with Mira and a tinge of annoyance on Visas. Obviously this meeting had been called at a bad time.

Masa and Mical came in through the Medical Bay entrance, Mical in front of the fourteen year old. T3-M4 filed through the room solemnly and took his spot in front of the main computer.

"Alright people," Atton started out. "We've got five days, then we're heading back to Nar Shadaa."

He immediately received negative feedback.

"Why must you torture us like this?" Mira said. "We just got _off _of Nar Shadaa, and now you want us back? What's the rush? Do you miss the cantina that bad?"

"If we don't hurry, Mira," Atton shot back, a tinge of annoyance coating his words vainly. "There won't be a cantina left." He turned back to the rest of the motley crew, since most of their comrades we're there, one being killed on Malachor, one being out finding the ex-Sith Lord, and the other out on another planet.

Atton tried not to think of what Mandalore was doing.

"Guys," He sighed. "The Exchange is coming back to Nar Shadaa. They're going to wage war against the bounty hunters." He eyed Mira as she blanched and grabbed the desk behind her. "And they're going to use both the refugees in the Sector and the Sith to do it."

"Does that mean that the Exchange was hiring those thugs to come after me?" Masa asked from behind Mical. She kept her body out of plain sight, and instead poked her head out from behind the disciple's large body. She was still wary of most of the people on the ship, especially the one with the blind-fold over her eyes. Something about that woman, blind as she was yet able to stare into people as if she were a sniping blaster, miffed Masa incredibly. She didn't feel her calmest when in the same room as the strange woman, that was for sure. And it wasn't like Visas, in all her serenity, had no problems with Masa. But Visas understood the uneasiness in the child, and left her to herself.

"Yes, Masa," Atton hesitated before speaking. He didn't want to alarm her. Yet the child merely looked away, as if she understood the whole thing.

"Then I'm going with you." She ordered. She found courage in her stubbornness and took a few steps away from Mical.

This immediately brought up protest, as well.

"No, it's too dangerous, even for a little firecracker like you." Mira smirked. "This is _war _we're talking about."

"Yes. Thousands of people against each other, and nothing but death around you." Visas nodded. "It feels as if you are slowly being taken apart with each death experienced. It is not a sight a fourteen year old child should want for her future."

Masa's anger flooded into her, and she was about to tell the Miraluka that she had seen plenty of war and battles, yet held her tongue.

"I wouldn't want you to get hurt," Mical agreed with Mira. Masa stared at him, her frustration radiating off of her and jetting toward Mical.

"Actually, Mical," Atton grimaced, as if tasting something sour in his mouth. "Our pretty little captain has ordered that Masa stay with us to Nar Shadaa, and prevent any more attacks on the Core Worlds."

"Yes!" Masa threw a hand in the air, beaming. "I knew that woman was great!"

"I suppose that means the Sith Lord herself is accompanying us?" Mira snarled, the glare on her face more apparent. Atton nodded.

"If it involves the Sith, then Revan is coming with us."

"Great, another mouth to feed." Mira hissed.

"What do you have against Revan, anyway?" Masa asked. "You've been bad-mouthing her since I got here."

"There's bad blood between us. No, scratch that. There's just blood." Mira crossed her arms.

Masa's eyes lit up and her mouth opened as if she were going to say something. She hesitated, as if she thought she was going to say the wrong thing. When she finally found her voice, the language she spoke in was not Galactic Basic.

"**Ya t'eper' tvoy vrag, ya ne poproshu proshen'ya." **She slurred the words together, as if either she was not used to the language in which she spoke, or she didn't know if she was saying the words correctly.

The words certainly caught Mira's attention. She gasped, staring at Masa as if she suddenly grew four new arms and had a lightsaber in each one. The red head took a step back, so that she was nearly sitting on top of the desk behind her.

"How do you know that?" She spat. Masa started in surprise.

"I heard Revan say it once when I mentioned your name. This morning, I think. We were talking about…. Well, about Mandalorian enslavement." The child shifted in her boots uneasily, wishing she hadn't abandoned her post behind Mical.

"Oh, Force." Mira stormed out of the room. Atton groaned.

"Alright, alright, already. We're to gather supplies and ammunition for the trip. We're expecting a full-blown battle." The man ordered. He pointed at Bao-Dur. "You, fix the ship. We're still carrying some hindrances from the last battle this ship saw. Mical, see to the medical supplies. Get Masa to help you. Visas, can you gather the food? Thanks. I'll tell Mira to gather the best mines, grenades, and the like. You're dismissed." Visas left the ship with a nod, T3-M4 followed Bao-Dur to fix the ship, and Masa returned to the med bay. Mical stayed behind, eyeing Atton.

"Yeah, kid? Anything you need?" Atton snarled. Mical sighed.

"I want to talk with you for a moment." He said nervously.

"Oh, really? And what is it you would like to speak with me about?" Atton chuckled, crossing his arms.

"About Reese, actually." Mical tugged at his collar as Atton bristled. "I mean not to get in your way, Atton." He said immediately. "I do not wish to be with Reese."

Atton stumbled slightly. His eyebrows cocked gently.

"Really?"

"Yes," Mical nodded. "I don't like Reese like that. She is a wonderful friend and a very loyal ally, but I cannot see farther than that."

"So why choose to tell me now?" Atton shrugged, trying to act nonchalant.

"Well, you see," Mical rubbed the back of his neck. "It's just—"

"Come on, kid. Spit it out already." Atton smirked despite himself. Mical took a deep breath, calming himself down tremendously.

"I was just trying to get that out of the way because I might need your help." Mical turned red, staring at the floor.

Now that Atton knew Mical wasn't a threat to his relationship with Reese, the man felt sympathy for the disciple.

"What is it, Mical? It's big, isn't it?" Atton questioned, straightening. He glanced around to room to make sure no one was listening. "If it's within my power, I suppose I'll help you."

_If only for my own reassurance, _he thought. _If he's trying for someone else, he won't be trying for Reese._

Mical inhaled once more, allowing the oxygen to pour through his veins.

"I like Masa."

-----

He took her to the waterfalls. She'd loved the waterfalls, as both Revan and Willow. There was a calming sense about them, though whether it was the loud, hissing sound or the white, fluffy foam at the bottom which initiated the sense of serenity, she never knew.

The woman clutched Carth's hand tighter, gasping as the two stared over the top of the rushing water.

"Oh, Carth!" Breathed Revan, leaning on him. "It's beautiful."

"No, you're beautiful," Carth pulled Revan in front of him and wrapped his arms around her. "This is fascinating."

Revan contented herself with listening to the mixture of Carth's heartbeat and the murmur of the water.

"I love it," She whispered. "I love you."

"I know you do." Carth replied, nibbling her neck.

Revan relaxed in his arms, smelling the cool, fresh, clean air. The grass felt soft and light against her bare feet, and the breeze mixed with mist brushed against her face in bursts which smoothed her hair out behind her.

"We can spend all day here," Carth whispered soothingly into Revan's ear, nipping at it. "No one here but us."

"Hmm…." Revan smiled. "I like the sound of that." She turned and captured his lips in hers.

Carth's arms snaked around the ex-Sith Lord's waist, pulling her closer. Revan draped her arms around Carth's neck, using the new balance to stand higher and deepen the kiss.

After what seemed for ages the two sat under a tree, Carth's back against the trunk and Revan leaning onto his, between his spread-out legs. Carth traced his hands up and down Revan's arms lovingly, shuddering inwardly as he felt the dents in her skin, where obvious scars appeared.

Why hadn't he asked about them yet? Had they been there the night before? He hadn't thought to look. Were they there that morning when he woke each hour to reassure himself she was still there? Still he wasn't positive. The thought had never crossed his mind that Revan's perfect skin could be slightly disfigured by something like a scar.

And what had caused it? Carth did notice he had stopped his assuring rubbing-of-the-arms and was now staring at the appendage in question. What has happened that was so bad, that his Revan, the most powerful Jedi ever, couldn't heal her own wounds.

Revan must have felt his thoughts, for she answered his question without it being said.

"It was a pack of tarentateks." She closed her eyes, remembering the green, scaly, lizard-like creatures. Revan held up her arms, and pulled her robe up slightly; revealing the barrage of marks and scratches, still a pale red, as if they were only made a few months before. Carth frowned at the sight of them. Revan scowled at the memory.

"Want to talk about it?" Carth cooed, brushing his face against the back of her head. She shrugged.

"My shuttle had crashed on a different part of the planet than I had ever been on. As I staggered out, the sack of broken metal behind me exploded, sending me forward and knocking me out. As I woke up, my shuttle was in pieces all around me, and it had attracted… predators. Apparently they don't take kindly to loud noises." Revan explained. "And as soon as I stood up, the Tu'kata and the katarn fled. I thought that they could sense my power, and thought against getting killed." Revan chuckled ruefully at this part. "Only the latter was true.

"I was soon surrounded by _five_ tarentateks—beasts who feed on the Force and Force Sensitives. I was powerless against them. I could only attack physically. So, remembering my training, I backed myself into a corner, where only one of those creatures at a time could get at me. I only used the Force for healing myself, and before I knew it, I had killed four of the monsters. But my wounds were too great to fend off the last one. My battle arm was dislocated and bleeding in too many places to count, and I had been slapped up against the corner which I resided in so much that my robes stuck to my back, dried with blood as the glue. I managed to cut off the thing's left arm right before its enormous right paw came down upon my face. I slammed myself against the corner, grimacing in pain, but saving a fatal blow to my head. I escaped with only a long cut across my face.

"My Force was exhausted, and if I had attempted to use any more my wounds would've only become worse. So, in defeat, I sat down, resheathed my lightsabers, and closed my eyes.

"Just then, blaster sounds were heard from far off. The tarentatek, obviously wary of the newcomers by itself, sulked off, dragging its lost appendage along with it. The people took me to their village and helped me get better. I explained my purposes for coming to their planet to them, and my need to get back. Unfortunately, while they didn't have _all _of the parts required, the village had most of the pieces needed for a shuttle to Nar Shadaa—the closest to the Unknown Regions. I worked for months to get the correct things settled and lifted off five months after the village saved my life."

Carth sighed, concerned tears running down his face.

"You face five tarentateks?" He gasped, squeezing her closer. "Are you okay?"

"It wasn't the most pleasant thing in the world, but I'm alive. With all of my appendages, too." Revan turned her head to face Carth, a smile on her face. "It happened a long time ago, Carth. It doesn't matter. I'm here now, and these scars don't mean anything."

Carth pondered the thought, running his index finger gently down the indented mark on Revan's face, ranging from her right eye and ending at the bottom left side of her lip.

It doesn't matter? Of _course _it mattered! He had driven her away with their fight, and she went and almost got herself killed fighting Force Eaters. Carth felt guilty for ever saying the cruel words to her. Look at all the trouble it caused.

As if hearing his thoughts, Revan kissed his chin.

"I'm _fine,_ Carth Onasi." She said, now turning to face him. She sat on her hands and knees, staring into his hazel eyes and drawing his gaze to her brown orbs. "Forget about that fight. It shouldn't have happened, true, but it did. We're back together now, okay? And nothing is wrong with us." Carth drew his legs up to his torso, and still kept them apart where Revan resided.

And she kissed him again, finding his lips, a small amount of tender desperation in her form. Carth obliged her gratefully, answering the desolation with a commanding possessiveness, one which Revan leaned into wistfully.

The waterfalls were still heard in the background. The soft, white hissing noise seemed to be quietly encouraging them in their zeal. Revan pulled herself up in front of Carth, sitting on her folded legs and using her arms to hold Carth's face delicately, pulling the kiss in deeper as well as keeping her balance. The Admiral embraced Revan's waist lightly, as if only using it as a reassurance that she was still there.

When the two finally pulled away, both were out of breath and smiling. Carth growled, looking away and flashing a foolish-looking grin.

"Damn woman. I hate when you do that." Revan laughed, pressing her forehead to his.

"I'm sure you do." She mused, pecking him on the lips once more.

Someone was running toward them; Revan could feel the earth beneath her vibrate with each step. She stood, pulling Carth up with her. She gripped his hands and turned her back to him, to the direction of the steps.

The Exile darted over the hill with a direct speed. Something was wrong, Revan thought. Her mind instantly became alarmed for Masa.

"Reese?" She called, puzzlement in her voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Revan." Reese huffed as she made it to the two adults in front if her. "We've got problems."

"What happened?" Carth asked, resting a hand on Revan's shoulder.

"Is Masa alright? Did anything happen to her?" Revan pushed. Reese shook her head.

"Masa's fine." She said. "But we have things to do."

"Like what?" Carth specified. He had a feeling he wouldn't like the answer.

"We have to go to Nar Shadaa. The Exchange is planning to use the refugees and the Sith to steal the planet from the bounty hunters." Reese explained, watching Carth with earnest. Revan sighed.

"Kai'Sek. That idiot. He's trying to bait us into going to the Outer Rim." Revan swore.

"And?" Reese inquired. Revan sighed, leaning onto Carth, assuring him she knew he was still there.

"It worked. We're going to Nar Shadaa." The hand on Revan's shoulder tightened, causing the ex-Sith Lord to turn. She smiled at him.

"I meant you too, Carth."

-----

The end!

It took me a long time to come up with this chapter, so please review people! I have over one thousand hits, and only 24 reviews. You people can do better than that! I'm kidding. Though I do enjoy the reviews. Please review and I'll update Just Like Me, which I'm already half-way through with.


	11. I'm Your Enemy Now

**Chapter Eleven: I'm Your Enemy Now**

"Masa?" Atton repeated. "Mical, she's fourteen!"

"I'm aware of that, be sure." Mical shook his head, leaning against the main hold wall.

"Revan's going to have a field day." Atton held his head in his hands.

"Don't think that didn't cross my mind, either." Mical snapped.

_He's serious. _Atton gawked. _You don't lie about liking someone in high stature and sound that anxious about it. This is… this is _huge!

-----

Visas wasn't in her regular meditation position, cross-legged in the middle of the floor. She sat up against the steel wall, staring at the floor.

That child kept running through her mind. She seemed so calm about the whole situation. Too calm. She didn't know the casualties of war. She didn't know what she was getting into. Everyone else on the ship was a little nervous, though Atton and Mical were both a little too tense about another matter concerning Masa Tekka.

Maybe Visas should show her the map of Nar Shadaa, a vision or two of what was there, and Visas's strategy for winning against the Quarrens of the Exchange. That in itself would put the fear of war into the child.

But would Revan approve of that? Scaring a child into not going into a battle may be wise, but Masa was important to Revan in ways Visas would never understand. The two had a connection, that was for sure.

"I can at least show her the map of Nar Shadaa. If she's anything like Revan, she could have a few good ideas in her head." Visas thought out loud. She stood and made her way to the medical room, deliberately avoiding Atton and Mical, who were in a hot conversation over infatuations. Feh. The thought of love in Visas's mind was as ridiculous as a gizka with a broken leg.

"Masa?" Visas met the child's eyes. She was sitting on the medical table, swinging her legs back and forth timidly. She paled as Visas watched her. "You are going to be thrown into a full-blown war in a few weeks, and I would like to help in preparing you for the shock. May I show you a few maps of Nar Shadaa?" She bowed lightly at Masa.

Masa's eyes bulged as her mind raced. What should she do? Obviously the woman meant no harm. And she did want to know more about the refugee's planet. She shrugged.

"Sure." She jumped off of the table and followed Visas into the main hold. She watched Mical as he turned quickly to her, not making eye-contact. Behind him was Atton, who was shaking his head and smirking. The two were getting along! Masa smiled at Atton, who finally caught her eye.

In the cockpit, Visas pulled up the large map of Nar Shadaa, including the Serrocco and the Exchange grounds.

"This right here is where all the refugees are locked up." Visas circled a part of the map with her finger. Masa nodded. "Those are the people who we're trying to protect."

"So who are we fighting?" Masa asked. Visas moved her hand to another part of the map; above the Refugee Sector and to the left slightly.

"This is where the head Quarren, Quarta, is. He's the Quarren who tried to capture you. He's planning to use all of his Gammoreans and other members of the Exchange—" She paused here to circle the whole upper-left section, watching Masa's eyes bulge once more. "To make the refugees down _here_ join their side of the battle."

"So who controls the planet? Aren't we helping them also?" Masa raised an eyebrow. Visas nodded, pulling her finger out of the Refugee Sector and placing it below and just off to the left a bit.

"This is the Bounty Hunter's territory. They control the planet. They let the refugees do what they need to do and make their money off of Outer Rim and Republic bounties who come to Nar Shadaa to hide."

There was shouting coming their way. Visas stood in front of Masa, who shrunk onto the computer behind her. Two people ran into the room, shouting in a different dialect that Masa had ever heard.

And she understood every word of it.

-----

When Masa left the room Mical sighed.

"This is ridiculous, I know." He moaned, hiding his face. "And I don't want to, I just do!"

"But little Mashie, Mical. Oh, Revan's going to—"

"Mashie?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Atton paled, trying to look like it was an honest nickname he'd just come up with.

"It's something, Atton. What is it?" Mical crossed his arms.

"Let's just say this isn't the first time I've seen the girl, okay?" Atton shrugged.

The shouting came abruptly through their path, as if the two arguers didn't even notice them there. Mical and Atton glanced at each other and bolted for the cockpit.

-----

Carth was more than a little relieved that Revan had allowed him the choice of following her to the Outer Rim. Of course he was going to go with her. He was also going to gather up troops and in the time it takes them to get organized and to Nar Shadaa, the battle will have started.

What had miffed him slightly was the way Reese was so eager to talk to him _away_ from Revan.

The ex-Sith Lord boarded the _Ebon Hawk _shortly before Carth, who was stopped by Reese. She grabbed his elbow and tugged roughly at him. He turned and stared at her, a little surprised.

"Yes?" He asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Uh, could I talk to you?" She answered his question with a question. She glanced around to try and see anyone watching. "Away from people?"

Carth nodded, following Reese off of the boarding ramp of the _Hawk _and into a nearby building.

"What can I do for you?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Well, could you give me a list of people who have access to the recent historical records? Everyone who was on this planet during the Sith attack." Reese clarified. She kept her gaze to the ground.

"Sure," Carth sighed. He was glad it wasn't anything serious. He slapped his thigh. "I'll have it to you before we take off for Nar Shadaa."

Reese nodded, ushering Carth out of the building and back toward the ship.

"Thank you." Reese entered the ship.

Her lightsabers flew to her hands at the sound of shouting. She glanced around, trying to find the cause. It wasn't in the garage, maybe it was in the main hold.

The shouting definitely wasn't in Galactic Basic. She ran into the main hold. Nothing. But it sounded closer. It was in the cockpit.

"What's that?" Carth asked, following Reese. "It sounds like someone shouting in Mandalorian."

Mandalorian? Could Mandalore have gotten into a fight with someone? No, it couldn't be. Reese didn't sense the man on the ship. Reese ran to the front of the ship, where a crowd had gathered. Atton and Mical stood to the right of the door, trying to get as far from them as possible, while Masa and Visas stood in utter shock at the front.

There stood Revan and Mira, yelling at each other in Mandalorian.

-----

Revan had _just _gotten onto the ship when Mira stormed up to her. She had a look of complete rage. Her fists were clenched together.

"What's wrong with you?" Revan asked, backing up slightly. Mira took a deep breath.

"You told that child about Mandalorian enslavement?" She shouted. Revan gasped. "What is your problem? Are you _trying _to get me mad? Because guess what? It worked!"

Revan gawked, her mouth dropping and her eyes widening.

"Who are you to tell me what I tell Masa?" She asked.

"That's personal and you know it!" Mira cried.

"Not just to you. Everyone on this ship has something to do with Mandalorians. Isn't that odd?" Revan placed a finger on her chin. "I should check into that…."

"Don't change the subject, Revan." Mira spat. Revan glowered at her.

"I told her nothing that she couldn't have found out herself, Mira." She managed, controlling to keep her calm.

"You're full of it, you know that?" Mira sneered. "You're just so full of yourself and _Carth _that you don't care about anyone else."

"Like you are now?" Revan instantly regretted speaking.

"You make me sick!" Mira started shaking. She turned from the garage and walked off.

"Now hold on a minute, Mira!" Revan called, following her into the cockpit. Masa and Visas were looking over a map of Nar Shadaa when the pair stormed in. Visas protectively stood in front of Masa and pressed the child against the wall. "I've been trying to both keep my distance and be as polite as possible to you, so what the hell are you doing? Masa wanted to know about the Mandalorian War, and I told her."

"**You didn't have to!" **Mira switched languages. Obviously, she didn't want anyone to know what they were screaming about.

_Child, be careful. You're speaking Mandalorian now._

_**I will be.**_

"**Just because you don't trust the world with your life doesn't mean I can't tell anything about you!" **Revan shouted in the same language. Atton and Mical ran into the room, staying against the wall.

"**Who said I didn't trust the world?" **Mira shouted back.

"**Who said? Who _didn't _say?" **Revan retaliated. **"You haven't trusted anyone since the fall of Ordon V, Mira!"**

"**The fall of Ordon V was _your _fault, if I remember correctly!" **Mira called back. **"_I _of all people should remember! You used _me_ to get into the palace!"**

"**I did _not _do that, for the last time! At least, I wouldn't have had to if you were like every other slave and left well enough alone." **Revan countered.

"**I was following orders. You lead the other slaves to their doom. I was the only one who saw the danger in what you did."**

"**Did I involve any slaves in my mission? No! I asked them to not get in the way and they complied! In return, I set them free." **Revan crossed her arms.

"**They were traitors."**

"**They were _slaves,_ Mira. Not every Mandalorian slave _liked _the Mandalorians. I was just one of the ones who had the courage to escape."**

"**Right, and I'm the new Sith Lord." **Mira rolled her eyes. **"You didn't even stop at escaping; you went and blew up the capital!"**

"**And it eventually stopped them from taking over more worlds in the Outer Rim, Mira! Force, listen to me! What I did was for the good of everyone there! Had I let Ordon V prosper, Dxun would have been attacked long before I became an actual Jedi and we would have _lost _the war!" **Revan ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. **"I didn't have to do it, anyway. It was Kreia's job!"**

Mira blanched, her eyes widening.

"**Kreia?" **She repeated. **"You know Kreia?"**

"**_Know _her? She was my Master."** Revan shrugged. **"When she helped me escape, she promised me a way off the planet if I helped her."**

"**Well now I can see why you fell." **Mira chided. Revan started.

"**What?" **She growled.

_Calm down, Child._

"**You heard me! Kreia was an evil hag who manipulated everyone on this ship for a year and a half! She was the reason we had to go to Malachor!" **Mira began shouting again.

_Well, I love you too, Mira._

_**That's not funny, Kreia.**_

"**You're blind if you think that's what she was. Kreia did the same thing that I did. Don't you dare talk about her like that until you know the whole story!" **Revan snarled. Carth and Reese ran into the room now. Carth stood in raw _shock _at the sight of Revan in a full-blown argument in Mandalorian. He stayed a few steps out of reach from her lightsaber, yet in a position to block any threatening blows.

"**You're still siding with that woman? You're just an evil as the day you blew up Ordon V." **Mira glowered.

"**Would you rather I had _not _blown up Ordon V and have the Mandalorian clan there take over the Republic? Do you love the Mandalorians that much?" **Revan asked. **"I left you there because you didn't want to leave. I had to get into the palace, and you're just lucky that the Mandalorians don't like losing any slaves. I am sorry, Mi, for what I did, I truly am."**

"**Don't call me 'Mi' anymore, Revan. I'm not your friend." **Mira shut her eyes, chocking back tears. **"You put a vibrodagger to my throat, Revan. How can I forgive that?"**

"**You didn't want to be set free, and you had already reported my presence. They would have caught me if I didn't. I am _sorry_ that I did it, Mira. I did not want to, and Kreia was certainly against it."**

"**Do you still look up to the old hag? She tried to kill Reese, you know. She blackmailed Atton, she brainwashed Mical, and she set Hanharr back on me. She's an evil woman. And now she's dead."**

"**She may be dead, Mira. But she's not evil. She never was. Had she not done what she did, many more would have died before Reese could have found me on Nar Shadaa." **Revan clarified. **"I would tell you the whole story, 'Mi', but you wouldn't listen."**

"**It's hard to listen to a murderer." **Mira spat again. Revan's temper flared once more.

"**You honestly believe that I'm evil?" **She asked.

"**Revan, I knew you were evil the moment the dagger touched my throat." **Mira countered. Revan groaned loudly.

"**You're such a hypocrite." **She growled.

"**What?"**

"**You heard me. You accuse me of killing, of being a menace to the world. But what have you been doing these last few years? Picking flowers?"**

"**Do not try to compare the two of us, Revan."**

"**Trust me, I'm not. You couldn't hold a candle to me."**

"**You tried to destroy the Republic! How can that be good? You said that destroying Ordon V was a good thing, was killing the Republic another thing on the 'noble list'?" **Mira circled Revan accusingly.

"**I didn't try to destroy the Republic, Mira. That was Malak."**

"**You fell to the Dark Side! You're a traitor to the Mandalorians, you're a traitor to the Republic, you're a traitor to the Jedi a _million _times over, and now you're a traitor to the Sith."**

"**Do _not _say that again." **Revan backed up. **"I did not fall. I lied."**

"**That makes a _world _of difference." **Mira crossed her arms. **"You're _evil_, okay? You were born evil, you'll die evil." **A cunning smirk flew across Mira's face as Revan paled slightly. **"What was it that the Mandalorians on Ordon V called you during your rampage?"**

"**What are you talking about?" **Revan raised an eyebrow, straightening.

"**Oh, you know, that name the Mandalorians gave you when you set the bomb in the palace."**

"**Not that word." **Revan tightened her fists. Mira simply smirked, enjoying the woman's fear.

"**Why not? It's a great word." **

"Mira, don't say it." Revan switched back to Basic. She stepped backward.

"**Oh, I think the name still remains, Revan."**

"Don't say it, Mira!" Revan pointed a crooked finger at Mira. "I'm warning you!"

"**Peryedeateel." **Mira sneered. Revan fought to control her anger. She pushed Mira up to the wall with the two men, separating Mical from Atton. She ignited one of her lightsabers and held it up to Mira's throat. The purple lightsaber hummed excitedly as Mira planted herself firmly against the wall.

"Just like old times, eh?" Mira glowered.

"No." Revan countered. "Last time I did not have such a desire to kill you."

_Take a deep breath, Revan. You do not want to do this._

_**I know I don't.**_

_Then why are you? _

**I… don't know….**

_Remove your hand, Revan._

_**I can't. It won't let go….**_

Revan's hand began shaking as she tried to let the lightsaber go.

"Willow, that's enough!" Carth called. He brought her back to her right mind. She blinked, stepping backward. Her lightsaber clicked off disappointedly and Revan, too shocked to do anything, dropped it. She turned and ran from the room.

-----

Carth bolted after Revan, determined to keeping up with her. He was afraid she'd bolt out of the ship ramp and he'd never see her again. However, Revan turned to one of the dorm rooms and bolted the door shut, blocking out even Carth. He pounded on the door.

"Willow," He called. "Open the door, please."

No answer.

"Willow, please, open the door."

Silence.

"At least let me know you're still alive." Carth begged. A sniff came out of the locked room. Revan was crying. "There's a start." Carth's feeble attempt to make Revan laugh failed. "Want to let me in?"

_She won't, you know._

Carth had gotten used to the voice by now, and wasn't as startled at it anymore. He moaned.

**_And why not? _**He snarled.

_There is no need to get testy at me about it; it was Mira who called her the **peryedeateel**._

"Willow, I'm not leaving until this door opens." He promised. She didn't reply. He shrugged, sitting against the wall.

_**Want to tell me what a peryedeateel is?**_

_It is a Mandalorian word, you surely know. What you may not know is that this word has plagued Revan since her Padawan days._

_**That tells me everything I need to know.**_

_There's that testy voice again, boy. Do not direct your anger at me, for it will gain you nothing._

_**Very well, who can I point it at?**_

_The one who called her the name._

_**Mira?**_

No reply.

Carth growled. What _was _it with people and not answering him? He tapped the dorm door lightly with his index finger.

"I'm still here, Willow. Open the door anytime you want to talk." He called.

-----

Reese stared at Revan, wide eyed, as she ran out of the room. She'd held a lightsaber to Mira's throat! And what was that, "Just like old times," thing about? She shook the thought from her mind and focused on Mira, who was rubbing her throat and sitting in the co-pilot chair.

"You going to tell us what that was about?" Atton asked, sitting in the pilot seat.

"Not particularly." Mira shrugged. "Just setting the record straight for her."

"Why were you shouting in Mandalorian?" Reese asked. Mira smirked.

"You knew it was Mandalorian but couldn't understand it?" She shot back. Reese shrugged.

"I took out my translation implant yesterday for a while. I guess I'd better put it back in."

"Enough small talk." Atton growled. "I want to know what happened, why Revan pulled the knife on Mira, and what set off the Jedi."

Masa gasped. "The knife…." She murmured. "Vibrodagger. **Visradriga.** Ordon V, I've read that somewhere…." She glared at Mira. "What did you do to her?" She stood behind a miffed Visas. Visas side-stepped the child so she could get a clear view of Mira. "All those things you said…. Is it true? You were the hostage of the six year old who blew up the palace of Ordon V?"

"Are you saying you understood that?" Mira pointed behind her chair to where Revan had been standing.

"You called her a **peryedeateel**. What did she do to deserve that?" Masa was growing angry.

"What does that mean?" Mical asked. He was ignored.

"Just something that happened when we were younger than you." Mira waved off the child.

"What a load of garbage. I understood enough of that to know what was going on. Why would you still be angry with her when she _stopped _the Mandalorians?" Masa snapped. She clenched her fists together.

"It doesn't concern you." Mira pressed.

"Was it because she put a vibrodagger to your neck? All of this hate from a six year old's grudge?" Masa bristled up to the woman.

"Masa," Mical started, attempting to pull her away from the room. Masa jerked her arm away.

"Don't 'Masa' me. You didn't understand the conversation; you didn't hear what Mira called Revan." Masa growled at Mical, who flinched.

"This _doesn't _concern you, Masa." Mira snapped.

"Whatever." She passed a glare from Mical to Atton, then a nasty look when she reached Reese, saying, "Why didn't you help me? Help her; help _someone! _You just sat there." Angered, she stormed out of the cockpit.

-----

Revan sat in the farthest corner from the door, her knees brought up to her chest and her arms around her head. Her elbows rested lightly on her knees. The taste of tears filled her mouth as she allowed the tears to cascade down. She ignored the pounding on the door, but stopped to listen whenever Carth spoke.

"Willow, please open the door."

**_No. I won't. I _won't!**

"I'm not leaving until you open this door."

_**Go ahead and sit there, then.**_

_Now, dear one, that's not very nice._

_**I don't feel very nice right about now.**_

_He's really concerned._

_**Touching.**_

**_Revan!_** The biting tone scolded Revan as she flinched.

_**I'm sorry…. I'm just a little upset.**_

_You shouldn't let you affect you._

**_I _shouldn't_, I know, but somehow I do._**

_Take a deep breath and calm down, dear one._

Revan took a deep breath and let it out, resting her head on the back of the wall.

"I'm still here, Willow. Open the door anytime you want to talk." Carth called, tapping on the door gently. Revan held her hand in the air, as if debating whether to open the door or not.

-----

_You're in luck, boy. She's debating whether to open the door or not._

Carth jumped at the news, staring at the door. Nothing happened. He frowned.

_**How do you….**_

_I know these things._

_**Why is she debating it?**_

_She doesn't really want to talk about it._

Carth sighed.

_**I don't care if she talks or not, I just want to know if she's alright.**_

The door opened seconds later. Carth leapt up from the ground and walked in, finding Revan on one of the beds, sitting with her back against the wall. He closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned onto his chest and sighed. He rested his chin on her head.

"It's okay," He said soothingly. He started rocking her back and forth. "It's okay, it'll all be alright."

"No, it _won't._" Revan pulled back, growling at herself. "I keep getting upset over that stupid word."

"What _is _a **peryedeateel**, Willow?" Carth asked, using his thumb to wipe away the tears on her face. Revan took his hand off of her face and fondled it.

"A **peryedeateel **is a swear word in Mandalorian, a horrible name meaning 'whore who betrays'." She answered. "When I was about six years old, I met Kreia, my Jedi Master. She helped me escape from Mandalorian slavers, and in return asked for my help in bringing down Ordon V. She said if they weren't stopped, they would take over the Republic and everyone would be slaves. So, I helped. I infiltrated the palace, freeing all of the slaves as I went. It was great for a while. Then I ran across Mira.

"Apparently the girl liked the Mandalorians at that age, since she informed the guards that I was there. They surrounded me." She looked away, tightening her grip on Carth's fingers.

"What happened, Willow?" Carth whispered. She stared at him, her eyes glazed over.

"It was the only thing I could have done. I didn't want to do it. Mira had been my good friend for a while. I pinned her and put a vibrodagger to her throat. I threatened to cut her if they didn't let me go, and I would detonate the bomb right then and there.

"The Mandalorians all backed up. I let go of a crying Mira and naturally, they began shooting at me. I made a run for the throne room."

"And then you placed the bomb." Carth nodded.

"A few days before Kreia and I had drilled a hole into a certain spot in the throne room. All I had to do was slip out. I was almost to it when Mira tackled me. She fought me down, trying to stop me from leaving. I ended up dragging her along with me. We were the only two who made it out of the palace, aside from all the other slaves I'd freed.

"But the Mandalore on the throne saw me place the bomb. He simply stood and pointed at me. '**peryedeateel**', he donned onto me. I gasped. 'You are forever branded a **peryedeateel. **As long as you live, you will always be a **peryedeateel**.'"

"Oh, Willow." Carth wrapped his arms around her. She sniffed.

"It's stupid, I know. I'm so pathetic." Carth placed a hand on her head, holding her to his chest.

"No you're not," He told her. "I've never thought of you as pathetic." Revan chuckled. "Mission has never thought of you as pathetic, and Bastila has never thought of you as pathetic. You are _not _a pathetic person."

Revan pulled away, wiping her face off with her sleeves. She smiled warmly at Carth.

"Thanks, Carth." She said. "What am I going to do with you?"

"How about this?" Carth kissed her on the lips softly. She giggled.

"We still have work to do, Carth. I'd like for Bastila, Jolee, and Mission to come with us on this trip, so we're going to have to somehow convince them to come to Nar Shadaa." Revan got serious, pushing the last few minutes out of her mind.

"I don't think they'll be that far from the idea. Everyone will want to come with you." Carth added.

"We don't have room for everyone. Juhani and Zaalbar will have to stay behind." Revan poked the information she shared with Carth onto a datapad and stuck it in her pocket. "Can you go tell everyone what's going on?" Carth nodded, pecking her on the cheek.

"I'll be back in a little bit; so try not to kill anything." He joked, leaving the room.

_**Right, like I'm going to kill anything.**_

_He's just trying to make you happy._

**_I know. I _am _happy. I'm fine. Now, I have to talk with Masa._**

As if on cue, Masa knocked on the door frame. She stalked into the room slowly, as if unsure that she was allowed in.

"Are you alright?" She asked. "That was a pretty heated conversation."

"Yes, it was," Revan chuckled. "But I'm fine. Mira just… can't let go of the past."

"I…I was wondering…." Masa rubbed her chin. "What does **'Ya t'eper' tvoy vrag, ya ne poproshu proshen'ya' **mean?"

Revan sighed, translating the saying in her mind.

"It means, 'I am your enemy now, I won't ask for forgiveness.'"

-----

This took a long time to come up with! O.o I'm sorry guys. But here's the chapter. I know it's not as good as it should be but it's the best I could come up with on such short notice. I'll be working on Just Like Me next, so wait for that chapter! Please review!


End file.
